


Jasper, Chase, And Aza Ficlets

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Characters, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 30,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Random fics of Hastur and Ligurs hell spawnsMention of male pregnancy, animalistic acts, death, violence, whateverJasper-Chase-Aza (HasturxLigurs children) info added at random times when their in a fic





	1. Aza's Punishment (Hinted HasturxLigur-Oc Kid Aza)

**Author's Note:**

> An abandoned human spawn suckled by a Duke of Hell with memories of JUST those Dukes-What could possibly go wrong?

It was his first hunt, no help from his parents, Jasper and Chase went through this, now it was his turn, he'd make his brothers, mum and da so proud!

He had been told their stories, the brothers he'd never meet since he could remember things on his own!

Jasper, his eldest brother, willingly went to Heaven, he was loved sooo much and Aza strived to be so brave to willingly go and fulfill a task!

Then, there was Chase, he fought and won his position in Hell until the human scum he had to kill died and as he fell, cut open his throat leaving him bleeding out before the Dark Council could save him! He learned EVERYTHING he could about stalking, killing, hurting he could to avenge his second brother one day!

His mum and da were always so proud when speaking of them, they were about him too but Aza felt he needed to prove he was like his lost brothers, be worthy of stories told about him too, remembered, spoken about in Heaven and Hell!

So this hunt wasn't going to be lost! Like his mum and das Temptings and Lurkings, he'd not stop until he had his prey!

It wasn't yet a human, he wasn't THAT good yet, but he'd show his parents he would be soon, they never taught him about this thing so, what better way to show them he was ready then to hunt and kill whatever this lumbering thing was!

It made a strange noise as it waddled along before him, long hairs stuck out everywhere, like weird pine needles, and it smelt like grubs-

He WAS supposed to be hunting PREY, a rabbit, those fast buggers or rats, the clever asses, maybe a bird that could fly away if he wasn't ready on the flip of a dime, but maybe this was a prey animal they hadn't yet seen and thus followed it when it crossed his path as he sat in the dense forest listening and feeling for his target to be.

Those weird hairs made sounds along his brown back like small kindling wood bundled together as it moved at an unhurried pace.

He walked after it for it did not run-A prey animal not yet knowing to FEAR him~

He'd relish in this kill!!

Closer and closer he got, stalking easy in time with its own steps, breathing lightly, the smell of the forest rushing through his nose and filled his young lungs with its secrets of life!

He crouched, ready when it stopped by a log to check things out.

He'd studied his mum and das actions till his head hurt, he hoped secretly they were watching now, how proud they'd be at how well he'd learned~

The thing turned slightly to stare at him, black eyes to black eyes. 

Aza shivered, readying his body.

The thing made a funny grunting noise before turning back around, shaking those weird kindling sounding hairs along its back, stiffening them-

Aza was to deep into his next step to notice the last bit that the creature had done and found out in the worst way he'd ever thought possible as he dove for it and its tail blinded him with painful spikes to his face.

A loud scream echoed through the forest as Aza cried out, blinded and in pain, shaking his head violently trying to get those things off, they BURNED!

Three pierced his left cheek, one just missed his left eye and instead broke upon his eyebrow, one spikes shaft stuck barely missing the eye itself in its socket.

His ear rang, a spike broke a hole into the soft backing of it, and a last punched into his throat/chin skin, barely missing his windpipe.

Sounds of rushing made him hiss out but fall sideways, the pain making his sick then heard his parents voices and wailed how he didn't mean to mess up, to give him a moment, he'd be right as rain-

"Satan Below, those just missed important parts, Aza!" Ligur, his da spoke in a sharp voice as Hastur, his mum lifted him tenderly from his dirty grounds floundering. 

"These aren't going to be easy coming out-"

"I should leave them in you damnit…" Hastur hissed but sniffed the points nevertheless gently before Aza guessed he looked to da.

"He's been punished enough," "He's going to need something for these-"

"We Demons don't need any'thin, mum!" Aza assured, so beyond knowing he wasn't even a Demon himself and the danger not having help meant for him.

Silence now-

Aza didn't notice he'd closed his eyes until his mum bit carefully at one of the spikes upon his face and freaked, jerked, and screamed as it broke in half.

A low growl of displeasure rose from Hasturs throat that warned him to remain STILL or else and so, biting his pain down, he felt every point get pulled slooooowly from his face, every end bit had to be helped out by a hand pushing his face down some.

Aza didn't even notice his da was gone until his voice called as he came trotting back, leaves crunching under his boots as he approached, "Soft Angel said this should be washed into his quill points," Something else was spoken to his mum that Aza did not catch then screeched when suddenly a gentle wet object was tapped upon his burning face.

"Here, this will help ease this-" His da said, holding out something to Aza, who, on thought how Demons didn't NEED such things was bitten down with a quick, "Your still young now take it or I'll give you worse then that porcupine did!"

He sniffed the liquid in his das hand, it was in a long nozzle like thing which was pushed into his jaws which he didn't even notice were swollen and wouldn't have been able to protest before his das parental barbing. A funny tasting stream filled his mouth then his head held upright until the stuff went down his throat in a slow painful slide.

Once that was finished and his points washed, Aza was held close to Hastur as the world slowed from its burning pain to a puffy kind of dopey one-

"He's going to sleep!" Hastur fret only to be assured quietly by Ligur that he was okay and that's what the Soft Angel said would happen and like a cloud now, Aza felt himself lifting and he chuckled tiredly before closing his eyes to darkness and a painless sleep.

-

He woke back in the Hole where he and his parents lived-He felt achy and tired, Hastur didn't move away from him and once awake once more, was washed again by a cloth and painful wet stuff.

"Why do you have to be so headstrong?" His mum asked lightly, dark as pitch eyes staring deeply into his own and feeling his jaw was smaller, returned sluggishly, "I'm ganna make you all proud! Heaven and Hell won't DARE mess with our family no more~" His head lulled and he chuckled, "The world feels funny~"

Ligur came back after a lift to the hospital pharmacist from Aziraphale and Crowley and entered the mausoleum quietly as he found his son was out cold again.

"Doctor said he'll be okay-"

"I don't know if I did right in clearing his mind of what he was born as, Ligur… I think I fucked up badly…" Hastur worried only to be nosed by Ligur who smiled kindly and assured, watching Aza twitch, no doubt hunting or stalking something already, "I think lessons just need to be learned, Pet~"

Hastur sniffed his son and smelt no infection and sighed before looking up then down and spoke softly, Ligur curling up around his mate as the mood turned sad, "Jasper… Chase.. Keep your brother safe… Please… He means so much to us as you still do now today.. Guide him, even if it has to be a normal path no good or bad… I… I can't lose another one-" 

And as Aza slept off his punishment of the porcupine, his mum broke down, clutched his little recovering body close and sobbed heavily with his da rubbing his mates back with a sad noise escaping from his throat without meaning to from time to time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Azazel (Aza), The meaning of the name and it's history, literally means “scapegoat” in Hebrew. And according to the Old Testament it was the name of a sacrificial offering. To add more heat to the darkness of this name, there are further references to Azazel being a fallen angel.
> 
> (Named for that VERY reason, Hastur calls him thus since God took his two BORN sons and in turn gave him, Aza)
> 
> Born: Unknown
> 
> Being: Human
> 
> Eyes: For a human its a rather strange black
> 
> Looks: Runty, he has black hair, white skin, with a birth mark like a slash to the throat along his neck just between the windpipe
> 
> Wings: None
> 
> Power: None
> 
> Takes After Most: Once raised, he has both Hastur and Ligurs motives and ideas, the apple of his parents eyes~
> 
> Unknown To Hell: He was suckled by Hastur, still by that point a Duke of Hell, a Demon if anything, his memories before being found washed away, all he remembers was Haatur carrying him and Ligur is who made him with Hastur-He Lurks and Tempts on Earth like his Mum and Da-And knows he has two older siblings, one with HER but they love him, Jasper, and one She TOOK from them, Chase
> 
> Unknown to Hastur and Ligur: God RETURNED Chase to them via this child, the 'birthmark' Chases death mark, those unnaturally dark eyes, his eyes from before
> 
> Thing About Him: Calls Hastur mum, and Ligur Da, and even being told he was born without wings, he dreams of flying
> 
> In suckling Aza as his own, literally feeding him from a Demons body, he's warped into one himself, desiring to Tempt, to Lurk, to Kill, and follow Satan willingly just stuck in a human body


	2. Heartbeat (HasturxLigur-Oc Kid Jasper)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MALE PREGNANCY WARNING though Jasper is already born
> 
> All this love for Jasper~
> 
> Because I just love the thought of Jasper all snuggled cozy with his Duke of Hell Fathers

Even for a baby born of Demon parents, Dukes of Hell no less, something sparked Hastur and Ligur as different about their pride and joy. 

It wasn't that he never spoke, nor that later on he'd never kill or hurt anything even opted for plants when he was tasked to hunt and kill!

Neither were off about his, as humans would point him out as, 'Autistic' like tendencies, they knew he was perfect in his own way!

Sure Demons and Angels didn't rightly BREED nor produce offspring, but when Jasper came to them out of this one time out of the many dances of heat his parents shared prior-He seemed different in another way like… He WASN'T a Demon..

Those thoughts always washed away when either parents saw their son curled up in the safety and warmth of the nest inside the old stone structure they called Home away from Hell.

Tucked up deep inside the Hole where he was born, cozy and growing as he dreamed deep inside their shared articles of clothing, Ligurs large black jacket and Hasturs gross green yellow scarf.

Even just born, though strangely silent though he cried like other born babies, when he stopped, for a brief moment, Hastur and Ligur felt their son wasn't what they were, never would be, couldn't if they tried molding him into a mini them!

When each parent locked eyes with their son for the first time, the thought of turning him into beasts like them died in their minds.

The spark of difference made them want nothing more then to pour love upon him, try to teach him their ways, but in the end, just let him be as he seemed to be born as, and to Hastur and Ligur that meant that their son was just born perfect!

-

For a week after threatening London of its encroaching power, a nasty storm finally sprang upon London and raged on for days in a standstill upon it, winds, lightning, flooding rains.

In this time, Jasper was in human terms, five months old. In this five months he had grown a bit, opened his eyes to gaze at things, smiled, and learned!

Also in this time, he stuck to Hastur like glue, Hastur the cause of such closeness, the lanky skinny Demon terrified of putting his son down for long, fearing he'd lose him somehow.

In this time, Ligur just darted in and out of the old mausoleum for food for he and Hastur, food for Jasper coming from Hasturs body. In these darts, the longest he was out was an hour at best. Like Hastur, he dare not be apart from either son nor mate long for fear of losing them somehow.

But at this moment in time, safe from the flooding rains, driving winds, and blasts of lightning and booms of thunder, Hastur lay tucked up into the top slot of the Hole where he and Ligur use to sleep before Hastur himself could not climb up to their second story resting slot due to being too heavy with Jasper.

The Demons miracle used to keep the storm from ruining their home worked a million percent but something new had been birthed inside Hastur even before Jaspers birth, no, since Ligur was killed before his eyes via Holy Water!

No, now he took no risks and as the storm stalled over London, Hastur and Ligur with Jasper in Hasturs protective hold, slept in the second high resting place where who knows, Jasper may have been made?

Said five month old at this moment was sleeping calmly, listening to Hasturs purr and heartbeat, hand holding his birthers shirt collar as he dreamt through the storm.

Prior to this sweet calm slumber came the terrifying factor that like Hastur and his sensory overload to things, their son had his own troubles-Flashing lights-Lightning!

His parents had found Jasper had issues with lightning the hard way, flashing lights as bright as those outside had made him go cold and still and even at this young stage of life, both parents together watched as he went through a kind of meltdown, tucking into a tight ball tornado drill styled, eyes huge, trembling, his little 'Demonic' heart racing from within his young chest.

So now in a special ball of comfort, tucked as close as he could to his son, Hastur sat back facing the Holes exit, front turned into one side of the back wall, body shielding Jasper as he now slept, this episode not as bad, 'Thank Satan,' Ligur and Hastur both whispered when this happened.

Both parents listened to the weather beyond, the cool wet once enjoyable to the two, now a second thought as both watched Jasper yawn deeply, blink to them before nosing into Hasturs arms again, his world still there, and fell to sleep easily, the rumbles outside did not wake him, nor the howl of the winds, or slash of the rain!

All he heard was the purrs rumbling through his birther and life maker, deep vibrations that soothed him deeply.

And deeper still, tucked this close to Hastur as the lanky skinny Demon groomed his baby soft head calmly, Jasper heard the steady beat of his birthers heart, a sound he knew all to well even before he was born~ A sound, much like their voices and purrs told him he was protected, watched, loved, and in answer, he made a silent chirrp motion with his mouth and nuzzled Hastur who stopped his grooming to watch before brushing his face upon Ligur who saw and returned the affection before laying now back to the exit, facing the world that mattered most to him, his second chance, his pride and his joys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is a masculine given name commonly believed to be of Persian origin, meaning "Treasurer". The etymology of the given name Jasper (of Persian origin) is believed to be unrelated to that of the gemstone Jasper (of Semitic origin).
> 
> Name: Jasper
> 
> Born: (During either winter or summer solstice, both Hastur and Ligur will tell you one or the other)
> 
> Being: Demon
> 
> Powers: Demonic miricals,
> 
> Eyes: Changes colors like his Father Ligurs however, overstressed, they change to pure black like Hasturs
> 
> Looks: Is lanky like Hastur but bubbly and everywhere like Ligur. A mix of both parents skin in this sense makes him patchy (kinda piebald, white here splashes of black there) the very tips of his bangs and duck butt (end by your neck) is black the rest is dirty blonde
> 
> Wings: (Look up Wings of Fire-Nightwings for my explanation)
> 
> Takes most after: Ligur and Hastur is above and beyond thrilled since that must mean his boy is smart (Hastur to me has some issues, in a fic I'm working on more details there) hoooooowever-
> 
> Secret trait: Many autistic kids have a special way of showing themselves, be it drawing something from pure memory of a once seen, playing piano without even being taught, ect. Due in part that my headcannon Hastur has some mental/handicap issues (in my fic it will explain, coming from someone who's lil sis has Asperger's she thinks I did a pretty good job on him) Jasper gained something out of it when being made between the two.
> 
> His wings are like those of a Nightwings BECAUSE he saw the sky ONCE when he was just a wee tadpole (aww) and not only did that spark his amazing memory for details, he MADE his wings change from a dusty charcoal to that of a night sky with stars, but wait there's more, since he doesn't really speak and being the son of Dukes and being faced with Lord Beelzebub of all Demons, in their best way to explain WHAT THEY ARE and HOW THEY CAN BE USEFUL, he makes literal use of the darkness of Hell and made the Demons their own night sky, the flashing bulbs made into 'stars' winking and blinking, the leaking pipes moved in such a way to form small clusters of fog
> 
> Animal: Surprisingly, none. He loves plushie ones though, he tolerate them~<3


	3. The Them And Jasper (Hinted HasturxLigur-The Them-Oc Kid Jasper)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if The Them found themselves where they didn't belong, a familiar abandoned graveyard, a graveyard they felt they'd seen before but couldn't recall
> 
> What if, the Dukes weren't Home but Jasper WAS?

"I feel nostalgic somehow!" Pepper said quietly as The Them and Warlock tread a overgrown path following Dog.

"Ya, I feel it too!" Wensleydale stated, Brian fixing his glasses and said, "Deja vu is the word you want, like we've been here before, maybe in a dream, maybe in a past life-"

Dog charged ahead, Adam ahead, Warlock in the back keeping track of their whereabouts on his phone, feeling a strange prickle at the back of his neck, one of those that made you shudder and want to hightail it out of there.

It came to a head as the kids stopped, Dog too surprisingly before a strangely familiar rusted gate.

Before them stretched an abandoned graveyard complete with a stone structure deeper within the brush.

"I… I don't feel right.." Warlock was first to whisper, shivering though it was Summer.

"Ya.. Its… Its kinda...Off putting.." Wens spoke softly, watching Dog and Adam go in Adam after Dog who seemed bent on finding what he smelled and felt.

"Bugger!" Pepper hissed and the rest followed after their Leader, Warlock the worst of the lot in his terrible feelings as they advanced towards the stone structure. 

"An old mausoleum, if I'm right this one should-" "Have stone caskets.." Warlock finished and everyone slowly turned and blinked at him is shock.

"We've been here… Its bad here… I can't recall but if we go...in there… It's bad, bad… Bad!" Adam quickly got to Warlock and held him close, voice low, calm, sincere, "I'll be back, I promise, I can't leave Dog inside that thing-"

Warlocks eyes bled tears, their lids closed as he whispered, trembling, "Bad, bad, bad!"

Quickly, Adam made sure The Them had eyes on he and Warlock before rushing inside the old structure after his dog, a creepy feeling prickled down his spine as he moved swiftly but carefully along.

"Dog? Dog where are you, come back here at-" Adam spoke then went quiet.

Dog was being pet by...A young boy?

The boy sat beaming as he pet Dog, saw Adan, waved, then gestured, 'Your dog?'

Adam just stared, the others eyes changing colors as they stayed locked.

The other tilted his head and gestured, 'Your dog?'

"Yes… Tha..that is my dog, hi..his name is.. Dog!"

The others eyes beamed a happy pink and he scratched Dog behind the ear, Dog loving the attention licked his face happily.

"Who are you?" Adam asked and the boy with the bewitching eyes blinked and frowned before trying to gesture, 'I can't speak.'

He opened his mouth and shook his head, Adam got it quickly, "Your mute."

The boy nodded but smiled and pointed again to Dog then Adam and closed his eyes with a point to himself, as if saying, 'You love the dog, your friendly, I'm friendly too, I love the dog~'

"Do you live here?" Adam asked and the boy nodded, suddenly wings appeared as he beamed.

It triggered something in Adam, those wings-

"You don't live here alone...Do you, those you live with, have wings too?"

The boys night colored wings flapped gently as he nodded then bent backwards, grabbing hold of two objects.

One was a dark old jacket, the other, a nasty yellowish green scarf!

'Mine~' He gestured with his face rubbing the articles happily and smiled.

"Are you...An Angel?" Adam spoke tightly and knew at once before the boy even 'answered' that NO, he wasn't. 

Sure enough, he shook his head no, however- He pointed to Dog, then himself, then to Adam, made a heart within his hands, the childish heart shape of Valentines Day, and flapped his wings.

'I'm friendly, I love the dog, you love the dog, I'm friendly~'

Adam had to admit, he didn't FEEL bad around the boy and tried guessing his gestures, "Your a Demon but..Nice?"

Jasper nodded yes and smiled.

He pointed to the articles of clothing then motioned outside. 

'Their not here, but outside.' To which Adam panicked, grabbed Dog and hurried back towards the mouth of the structure and found to his relief, The Them still there, safe if not on edge. 

"Adam, what's wrong, what's happened?" Pepper asked, leaving Warlock to trot towards the relief stricken boy.

"Nothing.. Just… I think it best we get home… Or away from here.." 

The Them nodded, silently agreeing and carefully picked their way back out of the graveyard and slowly back onto the trail back to the lane.

Adam stopped short, feeling a huge wave of sadness wafting from inside the mausoleum and said quickly, jogging back, "I'll be back in a sec-" And went inside the stone structure to The Them's disbelief. 

He found the Demon child crying, curled up within his 'parents?' Adam guessed clothes and said softly, the others eyes a miserable gray, "We're not welcome here, if your...Parents find us I'm sure they'll be displeased.."

Jasper nodded sadly and gestured, 'Bye' before going back deeper inside the Hole where he and his parents slept in.

"I am honored to have met another nice Demon though, and one who loves Dog too~"

Jasper flapped his wings slowly, 'Me too!" He seemed to agree. 

"Maybe we'll meet again some day?" Jasper flapped his wings, 'I hope so too!' Again it seemed he agreed to Adam and slowly, he backed out then said in final, "I'm Adam," Then left, Jaspers eyes huge unseen ahead as the name smacked him hard in the face.

'The AntiChrist!'

-

Later that afternoon, The Them all regrouped and safe, Jasper too was regrouped with his parents who had felt for the first time their son could be left alone, rushed in when they smelt strangers to find Jasper smiling over at them and made a motion of chirping in greeting.

"Are you okay?" Hastur asked swiftly, grabbing his son and checking him over, Ligur sniffing around, following every possible scent trail he found to see if the strangers were still here.

Jasper slapped his hand down for attention and puffed up proudly as his parents looked his way. 

He gave a show of this 'stranger' coming in and HE, Jasper, scaring it off~

"Our little Tadpole scared off his first mortal! Lig~" Hastur gushed and kisses his sons Platinum blonde head, the two black front tip and end tip melting into the blonde hair his Father kissed.

"Good job, we're proud of you, son~" Ligur rumbled and was given his son next to praise.

"Maybe tonight we can watch the stars, hu?" Hastur wondered and Jasper flapped his night sky styled wings with vigour, Ligur laughing deeply before musing, "I think that's a yes, Pet~"

And as the day died out, three forms walked out of the graveyard and upon the hill close to the portal the two Dukes used to go to Hell and watched the night world turn as they lay as a family upon their backs, making shapes out of stars they saw cross the sky.


	4. Night (HasturxLigur-OC Jasper)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male Pregnancy Warning, the two have a kid, should explain itself

Our Lord Beelzebub had left us with zer disgraceful Blessing upon our born son…

Ligur and I could keep him, we could keep our position, we could still BE!

Tucked carefully into my arms rested said son, now only so few hours old. Tiny, warm, filled with such promise!

I groom him again, for like the millionth time but he gave no mind, sniffing some as I did so, balled his hands up some then relaxed them, blinked blurrly at Ligur and I, he even tried making noises we knew babies made.

He wasn't going to speak, but what small obstacle to overcome now that we had him with us? Nothing, not even that could set Ligur and I back, Jasper, OUR SON, was perfect~

His tiny hand touched my face again, stopping me and I nosed the small limb, smiling, black as pitch eyes warm and loving as he pawed the air, mouth wide open, silent, but laughing as Ligur comes over and noses the pawing hand next.

With a THUMP behind me, Ligur blocked the Holes entrance with his whole self, blocking the whole mausoleum outside, our slab here, our home now till Jasper was old enough anyway all we needed now.

He rested his chin along my side and rumbled proudly, nuzzling me every few moments as we watched in our eyes anyway easily, our son before us, flexing his tiny hands, pawed lightly at himself, learned by just BEING!


	5. Adorable..I Think (Aziraphale-Hinted HasturxLigur-Oc Kid Jasper)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where Aziraphale, Crowely, Hastur, and Ligur are friends and Aziraphale stays with Hastur to watch over Jasper whilst Dad Ligur hunts
> 
> MALE PREGNANCY WARNING, ALREADY HAS THE KID BUT STILL, WARNING!!
> 
> Takes place after Soft Angel

Not much was known about the 'breeding' habits and, 'life cycle' of a pure baby Demon, or Angel, or Mix sooo, that's where Aziraphale came in, all too happy to learn it all first hand~

Jasper, Hastur and Ligurs son was now at the human age of eating baby foods~ Before that, he'd suckled from Hasturs body, pure bonding as Aziraphale said once when he caught a glimpse of the act before being chased off by an angry Ligur.

The Angel had been there with the two since Hastur was four months along, now, was the moment when Jasper would try baby food for the first time, or whatever it was Ligur was bringing back for the little mite~

Crowley had opted to staying in Soho in the bookshop putting his work, Aziraphales work into a book, pictures drawn, notes and bullet points made, meaning he wasn't here at the Hole where Hastur and Ligur called home, the abandoned cemetery in the old stone mausoleum, but his Angel had paper and memory for such things and knew to leave places blanket for what he brought back at the end of the day.

The Demon Hastur who had birthed Jasper watched with such undying love upon his son as said son wobbled along, silently making baby noises, born mute didn't stop him from showing how happy he was at any given moment, like now as his little wings flapped merrily, climbing now upon Hasturs side, his birther making grunts and grumbles of discomfort only to help his small son reach up where he wished to be.

Behind Hasturs back, he felt Dad was coming back, Hastur rumbled himself in amusement as said parent returned with something dead in his jaws.

Aziraphale KNEW they hunted animals for food, but figured by chance for this occasion, either would have tried to find something…. Easier for their baby boy but knew speaking out about this and watched, almost understanding as Ligur rumbled sweetly to his mate offering the dead animal over to him, nosing him as it was passed between them and was swiftly snapped up by Hastur.

Crowley's jaws unhinged, Aziraphale was use to that when his partner chose to eat… Hasturs however did not but but by horror, maggots feasted swiftly with each chomp of his jaws, breaking down the body swiftly, the dirty blonde Demon swallowing the rest of the carcass with a flourish, licking his lips as he finished.

"Sorry'bout the fur n bones, pet," Ligur spoke calmly as Hasturs body stretched out deeply, yawning on and off as Jasper wiggled in wait behind his Father.

"Sorry I ate it all!" Hastur confessed only to be licked and nuzzled by Ligur only to be jumped by his son, his words unspoken as he roared proudly, hands holding up his son both laughing, one silently, the other loud and heartfelt.

"So… Umm.. Should I bring Ligur out to find baby food for little Jasper here? It's good he fed you and all-" Aziraphale offered kindly, flinching when the larger built partner Ligur rose up quickly to stare him down before turning back to Hastur who rose up himself, "Not needed, just give me a blink would'ja? Never done this before!"

"What before," Aziraphale asked softly, watching as Jasper's birther got up on to his feet and walked in a small circle one way then the other, opening and closing his mouth, huffing slightly.

"Figure how humans did this yesteryear, Soft Angel," Ligur grumbled as Jasper padded over towards Hastur to see what he was doing.

"They chewed up their spawns food, spat it out, that added soft goop and their spit helped them eat and digest it, Hasturs doing one better, cause Hastur is better beyond any human anyway~"

The Angel's eyes grew worried, a book flashed into his mind's eye as it sunk in what Ligur just said, 'Wolf Dynamics'

'At first, wolf pups suckle milk from their mothers. Adults feed puppies who are too old to nurse but too young to hunt for themselves by regurgitation. Puppies beg for food by following the adults, whining, and pawing and licking at the adults’ mouths. This stimulates the adult wolves to throw up food which is in their stomachs. The puppies then eat the regurgitated food. (Since wolves have no hands, the easiest way for them to carry food to puppies is in their stomachs. Also, since they have already chewed and partially digested the food, it is nice and soft for the young puppies to eat-'

"Wait…"

Hastur sat back down and Jasper gave a silent chirp chirp motion with his mouth, leaning upwards with his hands upon Hasturs chest, pawing at his birthers jaws, the smell enticing him, the scent of food something he hadn't had for some strange reason this afternoon when his 'mum' didn't let him suckle!

He booped Hasturs chin a few times, licked it then made a silent cry of pleasure as Hastur began to leave his guts up.

Up, up, up, this dry sound went until finally he coughed and out plopped a wet mass of hot wet Maggot fleshy meat from the birther Demons mouth, Hastur giving a low disturbed grumble as he lay back down along his side, Ligur taking over and showing Jasper how to chew at the warm gift given to him by his barer~

Horrified, Aziraphale watched as Jasper, maggots and all, pawed the mess up and mimicked his Dad in putting it to his mouth.

At first the bab disliked it and tried to crawl towards Hastur without looking too suspicious, kind of sitting down by his birther and the gift given.

Slowly, watching, studying, Jasper leaned over towards Hastur who lay calmly, watching, smirking as the poor thing tried to seek where he fed for the first months of his life and found his barers shirt instead.

"Ey, your Dad got you this here treat," Hastur puffed and pushed his son gently back toward the meal.

An unaudible noise mouth move towards Hastur as Ligur pulled him back over to the food with a single strong arm, laughing deeply, "And your Father there gave it to you after making it easier to chew~"

Jasper looked ready to cry now, wanting milk, the weird warm meat scent good to his nose but bad.. It wasn't milk.. It wasn't right there with his Father…

He put his hand into his mouth, some of the goop upon it and gave each parent a look of 'there, did it, now what?'

To his credit, Aziraphale hadn't even stopped watching but wrote every little thing down, right down to the look back towards Hasturs chest when Jasper took another small mouthful of meat goop and swallowed.

After the fourth one was swallowed, Hastur rolled his eyes and rolled upright and motioned for Jasper to come over and all to happily, the bab ditched the goop, now cold upon the floor and crawled up into Hasturs arms, all too pleased to enjoy something he knew, something he liked, and fed up until tired then went to sleep after a burp, the goop eaten by maggots not of Hasturs own within the ground outside, dumped by Ligur.

"That was adorable… I think…" Aziraphale spoke gently as Ligur left again for something else to eat, leaving the Angel and Demon alone with the bab.

Said bab rubbed his face and nuzzled happily into Hasturs side, back to Aziraphal, Hasturs arm holding him like a swing.

"Felt weird as Hell but whatever was running through my head told me right, just feed him slowly half digested meat until another feeling I feel coming tells me what else to come!"

"Amazing!" The Angel spoke then jumped when Ligur poked in again, faster this time with a big rabbit in his jaws.

"Next should be hunting for himself!" Ligur muttered with a smile behind the big rabbit, the prize dumped by Hastur again, Ligur proud of himself, gaining praise he yearned for from his mate who purred, "Pretty damn big, Lig! Nice and rare this time of year too! Nice, nice~"

"Ehh, hungry?" Ligur offered the Angel who looked downright appalled and whispered weakly, "Noo.. Noo.. I'm...good…"

"Lies, you always eat!" Ligur sneered, grabbing the rabbit and making a cut below the skin and began to skin it slowly, Hastur at points stopping his work to cut around paws and legs.

"Not eaten, get to leave'n!" Ligur snipped, making a point of breaking off the creatures head and placing it aside before starting off removing bones he saw before stripping the meat off it and lovingly feeding it to Hastur his mate feeding him bits back, Jasper asleep, full in his Father's arms, at peace.

"I'll... see you both again...soon…" Aziraphale began, slowly backing out of the Hole and to the entrance to the mausoleum the family called home.

Once outside, the poor Angel nearly threw up before quickly getting himself into the circle he made to get from Soho to the cemetery and as soon as he saw Crowley and begged, the other hugging him close, a small chuckle leaving his chest at the others whimpered words, "Neeeever watch Demons eaaaat!"


	6. Outside (Hinted HasturxLigur-Oc Kid Jasper)

He couldn't speak, all three knew from the start that he wouldn't, but to all three this made no difference, it opened up new ways of learning is all, and for Jasper, his Father's he knew would learn anything for him~

So, today, though he couldn't shout with excitement, his Father's knew he was ready to go and chuckled as he took steps to big for himself and toppled over before getting back up and trying again.

He'd seen outside before, the night sky in fact but only for a brief few moments, today however, he'd be allowed outside in the morning AND night and NOT have to return until BOTH Father's said it was time to do so!

He'd be going out of the cemetery even!!!

His night styled wings flared with joy as he popped outside of the Hole, the mausoleum he and his Father's called home flapping wildly as he felt the air ruffle his strengthening feathers and promising him flight soon~

"Tadpole, sit!" Hasturs voice called and Jasper tilted his head chin to the sky, upside down back towards his Fathers.

He beamed and hopped over to them like a frog and gained a warm lick upon the forehead from his Father, Hastur.

Though he was outside in a place called the 'world', his 'world' was right here beaming down upon him as he gazed upwards back.

He knew them not just by their verbal words, but of smell, and feeling.

Hastur had carried him and brought him into this very world! 

He took most after his Father Hastur he was fondly told.

Ligur was who helped make him, was heard outside before he was born, talking to Hastur, his voice such a soothing rumble it helped him sleep and ease Hasturs worries.

He had Ligurs bewitching eyes Hastur happily told him with a nose touch.

Hastur had fed him first, he smelt of life to Jasper, Ligur smelt of protection!

His Father Hastur and Dad Ligur~

Before going outside the Hole, when he was more able to walk and understand really, he was taught!

He was taught the ways of a Demon, knew the differences between Angels and Demons and Humans, was taught to Lurk and Tempt even! However, for once, he was glad he couldn't talk for he'd had told his parents how it felt wrong, how no matter what they tried to teach him, tried making things into games he just FELT...something wasn't right.. He couldn't bring himself to hurt or kill...

Would he though have the heart to tell his life givers this if he could?

A warm nuzzle from Hastur and nudge from Ligur returned him to the now and for the time being, he acted happy once more, knowing it wouldn't come to light just yet and instead wiggled as he given the okay to start ahead, his parents easy distance if anything happened.

Through the brush and darkness of the trees above, he burst into a beam of light that gave way to greens and blues, whites, and the sun!

He raced back at first, that was something he felt off about, the sudden light and hid behind Hastur as he and Ligur had watched him in the meadow just outside their forgotten overgrown cemetery home.

"That's the sun, Jasper, come look, we won't let it hurt you, see?" He used his Father's jacket belt as a hat as he looked up again and saw it wasn't a flashing thing, it was just the sun and him emerging from the brush and dark had startled him.

He moved out again on his own, his parents ever watching as he took stock of it all now and lifted his wings, feeling that pull again, the whispers of flight and with the added warmth of the sun upon them now, if he could, he shout happily, but instead-

His berserk button was pressed and off he raced through the grasses and bushes from light to dark, to light and then to dark.

Now he could run further after the birds and rabbits, he could see what made the ground outside the Hole speckled in shafts of holy light!

He forgot himself and jumped up with wings flapping only to tumble winded to the ground when they didn't pick him up. 

Both parents were beside him at once, Hastur more so terrified, nosing him, talking to him, begging him to be okay while Ligur assured he'd learn one day soon, it was a good effort for a start and despite his Father's worry, he knew he too was proud and this made the embarrassing pain ebb away and replace it with Jasper clasping to Hastur along the front and nuzzled into his Father's chest, inner purring as Hasturs chin rested upon the top of his head.

They sat this way until night fell and when the stars arrived, Ligur reminded him of how little Jasper only so new to this world, had shifted his wings to mimic those of the night sky~

He loooved this story, and as Hastur groomed him calm of the day he had, he watched the twinkling above him within Hasturs arms.

Soon, Hastur and Ligur together rested facing each other with him now between them upon the grass, hands together upon their son as soon, on their own backs, watched with Jasper as the night sky above twinkled and shone for miles and miles~


	7. Snow (Hinted HasturxLigur-Oc Kid Jasper)

It was a crisp February day, the sun hid behind clouds but every few moments a burst of its warm light shone upon those braving the cold and snow to enjoy the park.

Three such beings enjoying the park happened to be Demons, two men shaped one child about fiveish.

One Demon was taller and thinner then his partner, said partner was bigger in size and strength, the child Demon, lanky like the first but lively like the second, this was their child, their pride and joy~

Demons as well as Angels don't breed… None knew they could so none tried, neither side bothered with the whole gender aspect, just those on Earth chose a 'host' and thus, the two Demons watching their son get lost in a heap of snow he'd walked into, took male like forms.

The lanky skinny one, Hastur, freaked as his son didn't quickly resurfaced and dug madly for his tiny child, his strong dark skinned partner, Ligur, rumbled deeply, nosing Hastur aside and pointed out their son tunneling out of his snow mound without issue just by his worried partners feet.

Hastur gave a weak smile but a deeper one took its place as Ligur held him warmly and said something only he could hear, what caused the smile to widen to a real and happy one.

Their son meanwhile rocketed out of the snow mound, full tilt, which for him and his long limbs, did ensure a good distance before he face planted into the snow again and stayed there, panting but alive inside and out at the allowance of chill and air around his body.

"Ha, a snow Demon, they say snow Angels are done on one's back, Jasper made the first snow Demon~" Ligur rumbled deeply as Hastur pawed his son on the side and sighed softly, a bellow of mist escaped his mouth when Jasper bounced upright and made no sound as his mouth opened for a 'surprised you' cry.

The parents had known even Jasper himself that he was mute, but even that was no set back, Hastur beamed with absolute PRIDE at how his son went about things.

Hastur himself just a bit 'slow' as Humans would label had worried about his and Ligurs child only to feel light inside even for a Demon when his mute son, the son who suffered twitching and complete meltdown when over stimulated, not only brought 'night skies and stars' to Hell but created his own WINGS in memory of his first brief moment of seeing the very night sky once.

To Hastur, Jasper was smart, brave, and one of a kind and he couldn't be more proud~

Speaking of pride-He watched with love as Ligur taught their son how to Lurk in snow, stepping quietly, moving ever so slowly now since sound echoed off all the dead trees and packed ground.

Jasper fell in step easy, following up until something caught his one hundred percent attention and he stopped short then froze, taking it in as only he could.

Ligur looked under himself then backwards and knew his son wasn't coming back for a bit and smiled warmly, tracking back towards Hastur and mused, "Know what's he lookin' at?"

All they saw was a frozen lake in the distance, cold sky above.. They guessed it was pretty… It was cold and dead anyway-

Jasper however saw how once before things swam along that lake now walked and or slid, yet he knew fish still swam beneath its surface, someone hooking out one and it flapped and wiggled.

In his own way, he curled into a ball and rolled down the snowy hill until he reached the bottom then ran full tilt towards the lake, his parents aware and watched, following at a distance when they figured it was the lake his mind was set on.

Right at the very cusp of the lakes frozen edge, Jasper poked it then patted it before placing his other hand upon the frozen surface and allowed the chill to over take him and his small hands.

It hurt, it stung, the longer he kept his hands upon the ice however they grew warm.. He removed them and quickly warmed them back up and sat on his butt to take that in.

Fish then weren't like mortals, one for not breathing air like they did but also because their blood he thought on wasn't pumped like theirs either, allowing the creatures this ability to swim in such conditions.

Next came sniffing it and licking it, proving to be… Disturbing!

It smelt of nothing so when he ran the tip of his little tongue upon it to see about a taste, it STUCK!

If he had a tail it would have been so far between his legs as he pawed the surface before stomping on it with the butt of his shoe.

"What did you expect, Tadpole?" Ligur asked softly, the scent of his parents easing him up quickly before tears came to his eyes, no words needed to let them know this huuurt!

The humans weren't aware of anything as always so Hastur set his hand on fire with Hellfire and slowly carefully, melted the ice away, freeing Jasper, extinguishing it at once when his son was free and held him close as he silently sobbed from his embarrassed pain into his birthers chest.

"Eeeeeasy, brrrreathe~" Ligur whispered before his son could trigger an attack and instead, poked him before getting up and showed him, breaking off an icicle, the ice into the low sunlight, how it shone and its design as it froze dripping.

Jasper smiled weakly, watching from under Hasturs arm as his Dad began to reverse the freezing process with Demonic possession. Showing the journey the water made via a sort of ribbon of water now between his hands, held upon like a map, letting Jasper touch it and feel the grooves.

It wouldn't hold long, Jasper knew this and thus, with a strong down smack, his hand burst the process and water rained down to form more snow upon the ground.

He felt the pride in his parents eyes at his 'strength' and puffed up proudly and began to feel better, his pride coming back, the pain of his tongue forgotten as Hastur nuzzled his sons temple with a warm purr sounding from his throat.

Jaspers first time in snow beyond the safety of the graveyard proved both beautiful and painful, his parents all to happily carried him passing him back and forth as they returned home to the mausoleum.

With the memory of the ice, as he was told as he drifted off to sleep between Hastur and Ligur, Jasper began to create the same colors within his feathers, his wings next time they spread he hoped matched the chilly wonder of the frozen lake, a hint of the sun's reflection in the center of both wings if he held them up together, a mirrored image of what he'd seen as Ligur taught him to Lurk in snow~


	8. Fall (Hinted HasturxLigur-Oc Kid Jasper)

Outside smelt of crips dead leaves, of hay in the fields, of a bite to the air.

Not a cloud present yet but would soon change and so, that's why Hastur chose today to show Jasper outside the only world he'd known since his birth. He was going outside today!

He was walking, not perfectly but doing his best with this new skill so it helped Hastur decide and woke Ligur up, Jasper tucked neatly beside his Dad within his jacket, like a toasty baby burrito.

"Oi? Everything alright, Pet?" Ligur yawned deeply before stretching and getting up, Jasper woken with a warm nose touch from Hastur, the bab Demons eyes wide and already bright and lively for the day ahead.

"I feel Jasper's ready for a trip outside, don't you, Ligur?"

Ligur grinned a full grin and purred deeply in his throat, "Hell yes! Our boys ready for anything!" And to show for this, Ligur nudged his son who got up next and play cuffed him, Jasper pawing at his Dad's hand before toppling sideways, still pawing and batting.

"Right~" Hastur chuckled before taking Jasper easy in one hand along his belly, upwards and over towards himself, soothing as Ligur watched with undying affection, "But first a quick meal, maybe even something later, your getting to that stage I feel."

Hastur privately LOVED such a bond he and Jasper shared when he fed from his body like this.. He really didn't mind..if he stayed that way.. But mentally something within told him stop soon and thus the regurgitated chunks of maggot infested meat was gifted to him now, he was getting the hang of eating almost all of it too~

Hastur could not be anymore proud~

Once done, Jasper making a silent sound of protest, Hastur just knew as he got up, lightly dumping his son off his lap, shirt back right upon his chest, trenchcoat fetched by Ligur and helped into it and started off.

The parents turned towards a baffled Jasper, BOTH we're leaving him? THAT wasn't right and watched him plop along carefully, mute noises formed on his lips.

"That's it my little Tadpole~ Come along!" Hastur purred assurance his son's way, a signal his following was wanted and off he trotted, well ahead of his parents, unable to stop right and toppled outside the mausoleum they called Home face first.

The feeling of dirt, cold Earth, and air overwhelmed him into a fit of frantic tuck-ins, hiding his head, a ball of the once lively Jasper was found by Hastur and Ligur as they mall walked after their unstoppable son.

"Heeeey, heeeey, easy, eeeasy little Tadpole!" Hastur breathed, grooming his silently sobbing son who burrowed heavily into his Father's scarf and trenchcoat.

Sitting down right where he landed, Hastur and Ligur stayed silent, purring ever softly, the vibration and noise calming their boy down enough for him to peek out of his Father's articles of clothing.

"This is the world, Jasper!" Ligur whispered, tipping his son's chin upwards to see around himself.

So many sights, smells, sounds, feelings! But he wasn't on the ground now, not touching it, just learning in his Father's arms. He could handle this~

Birds chirped overhead, leafs rustled in the trees, a breeze pushed his black tipped bangs out of his face and instead mixed it into the Platinum blonde hair that dominated the rest upon his young head.

He tried licking the wind, he tasted SOMETHING but..it didn't fill his stomach, but he kept it in memory for later, it felt important.

A leaf fluttered down by the three, golden brown, crinkled with the seasons change and he blinked his bewitching eyes at it before reaching for it, it seemed important too!

"Oh, this?" Ligur asked in that rumbling way of his as he pointed to the leaf, Jasper nodded a single deep nod.

His Dad grabbed it then, Jasper reaching out but couldn't grab it watched as Ligur blew it skyward but made sure it fluttered down back towards his son, said son opening and closing his mouth as he smacked both hands upon it and caught it, a proud look upon his face.

"Good, very good, here, watch," Ligur said and Hastur held him to have him watch as Ligur got into a stalking hand and foot position, body ready and hopped out for a falling leaf smacking it from the air to the cool ground below underneath his striking hand.

Jasper blinked and wiggled, this seemed important and once out of Hasturs hold, he teetered where he stood a moment then tried getting into the same form as his Dad, butt in the air, face nearly touching the dirty ground before him.

With tender guiding hands, Hastur moved his son into a better mirror of his Dads position before and nodded, pleased before letting Jasper start his first stalk!

Pride lit both parents eyes as they watched, Jasper meanwhile stalked the leaf his Dad smacked from the air and waited, staring.

It wasn't...moving-

He reached a tentative hand and batted it. It shifted but didn't fly upwards.

"Like this~" Ligur rumbled with pride, taking the unmoving leaf, lifted it upwards, head following, to his lips, and puffed, the leaf taking off. With a twist of his wrist, the leaf stayed in the area, just low enough for Jasper to give his shot.

To his credit, he DID try-

He was mesmerized by the way it shifted, the color leaking through the leaf, every detail seeable, veins of the leaf, dents from bugs inside it, the ridges along the sides- Unknowingly, his wings came forth and began to shift into said colors he saw through the leaf light above, a golden reddish color, like a million leafs now replaced his feathers, Jaspers wings took the trees own 'feathers' colors and began to flap them gently, trying hard to mimic the sounds they made next. 

Behind him, both parents stared in amazement, Hastur looking to Ligur who stared back and blinked his bewitching green eyes.

"Could your wings ever do that?"

Ligur shook his head and said, hearing Jaspers wings take on the sound of rustling leaves, "Mine were those of a Raven, in the light they changed colors but not on my own desires, not on mood either.."

"He just…"

"He did that before…" "We chalked it up to molting remember?" "Ie, your right, your right.. The night sky, when he tried following you the first time you went out to do some work after you felt it was time and he could be with me and me alone."

Jasper had nearly toppled outside their Home when Ligur caught him by the scruff of his shirt, easing him into his arms with a soothing purr of comfort.

His feathers after that had changed from an ashy black to the color of the midnight sky above, complete with stars it seemed, tiny white specks in his down everywhere.

It wasn't molting, no, both parents watched amazed and silent as he returned his wings to night time black and finally pawed for the leaf before him, stuck in time for his first stalk to be an easy success. 

They didn't care that he just pawed at it without vigor behind his movements, nor that when he got it down he didn't smack it to the Earth but did care when they saw him hold it smiling before going back over to them and presenting him with it, face a light with triumph. 

Hastur knew his little Tadpole was special, brilliant, amazing, Ligur knew his son was going to be grand at everything one day soon, make leaps and bounds in Hell for a high ranking spot like they had, knew he was one of a kind.

All Jasper right then knew was he had gotten the leaf, saw his parents were proud, and knew he had learned and mastered something important.


	9. Jasper And The Night (Hinted HasturxLigur-Oc Kid Jasper)

Hastur felt his son was ready to be left with his Dad Ligur whilst he finally stretched himself outside, hunted, and Lurked alone since his son had been born.

Jasper however, was well beyond concerned when he saw this take place and, still learning the fine art of walking like they did, Jasper toppled after the figure he'd known meant safety, food, warmth, and nearly crashed face first out of the mausoleum they called Home, until Ligur, his Dad snatched him by the scruff of his shirt and lifted him backup and into his arms, cooing softly to his son as he THOUGHT now his son was watching his Father go, promising him he'd be back.

Jasper HAD been watching his Father leave at first, however, when Ligur pulled him back into their Home, he'd seen something above for a brief millisecond that changed EVERYTHING he'd known up to that point!

The night sky as he'd be told later on.

But right then, it was just THERE, colors of amazing hues, speckled with tiny white dots, a big round thing he'd be told was the moon wasn't there yet, it had just become dark.

Without even trying, Jaspers wings shifted along his back, Ligur by this time had settled himself and Jasper down for the night back in the Hole, watched and smiling, marking for when Hastur returned about their sons first molting~

Dotted with white along his down feathers (stars) he'd be told, the rest of his wings took colors of the night sky above, not just black, but dark purples, dark blues, and hints of deepest black from the furthest of his sights where the stars shown smallest~


	10. Ligurs POV: Bleeder for my Pet~ (HasturxLigur-Oc Kid Chase)

Above gave a Demon a choice table of vittles to kill~

Deer and rabbit gave a Demon a good run, mice and rats showed ones skills in stealth, dogs and cats, let's just say like humans they were simple minded and followed easily, the occasional human and even rarer child were a true treat to be had~

Tonight, I'd be getting my Pet something nice~ Tonight was OUR night after all~ Such good news we'd found out~ I hoped Jasper knew~

I had the perfect vittle for my Pet too, another Demon was Tempting this human male into stalking this child tonight, how thoughtful~

I wanted to be sure HE saw me do this to HIS work! How easy he acted whilst working showed any mistakes could be costly~

Bad form~

Slowly, slooowly, body ready, the human male approaching the unsuspecting child-

In a loud show of myself, I tore at the two mortals, the Demon mid lazily Tempting thrown off his game as I snatched the child easily into my arms, smothered him from screaming and bolted out of sight of two pairs of eyes both stricken wide, bodies frozen to their spots.

Cutting off my escape was easy, the smell of my power DEMANDED the Demon behind me to leave me be, respect me and so, keeping the kid quiet I found our hiding place for the night, the spot I left my Pet for this prize I'd be gifting him!

I hoped he'd forgive me for up and running off with a short given, 'I'll be back'. We had been so comfy in the graveyard before the smell hit my nose!

There, Hastur, ooooh I smelt him, sooo Tempting, so memorizing! I couldn't keep the rumbling purr from my voice as I called out weakly, my soul aflame, "Haaaaastur~"

Hastur peaked up from behind the headstone and called in a raspy smile, "Where'd you scamper off to in such a hurry?"

The child, half strangled by this point gasped deeply as I released him and purred 'sweetly' Hasturs way, the other seeing the gift before him with wide proud hungry eyes, "Just grabbing some take-out, my Pet~"

The boy shivered, panting where I dropped him, whatever the Demon before had tried was ignored, no questions why this child was out so late and so alone, just that as Hastur rose himself gracefully upwards, the child whimpered as his life began to flash before his eyes. 

God and Satan both, Hastur was so damn beautiful~ And he was only JUST starting to show!!!

"Liiiiig~" I hear and rumbled, welcoming the nuzzle he graced me with, pressing into him as he circled me and returned seductively, "All for you, you need it my Pet~"

He did, oh he did~ He knew he did too but grumbled, turning back towards the boy, voice low, "You need some too ya wanker! If what's coming IS coming, I'll need you just as much if not more than before, if that's even possible~"

As we spoke the boy shifted, body uncoordinated, lack of air for a period fucking with his tiny brain. He stumbled stupidly and I snickered, Hastur looking at this pathetic display with enjoyment.

Together, we watched, falling silent~

"Pppff, fuck'n Hell and Satan, I've seen chickens try getting away better without their damn heads!" Hastur chuckled then poked the kid who topples sideways with a puff.

I sit before the boy and offer, smirking, "Want me to give you a last chase before it gets to be hard on you, my Pet?"

He pppffffs at me, glaring as the boy pushed himself upwards like a baby deer just learning to walk and retorted as the mortal trembles still trying to walk away as we bickered, "To hard? If humans can manage such feats themselves some ALONE, how could I a DUKE of HELL let it be hard on me?"

I chuckle as the boy gets away some, answering my slimy Toad warmly, "Because, they aren't being cared for like you will be, my love~ You're not alone, you've got me~"

"YOUR the cause of this!" He growled and I smile, "I knoooow~"

"I wouldn't NEED any 'taken care of' if'n you didn't fuck me like a wild animal!"

"You liked ittt~"

"That's why I'm LIKE this you dumb shit!" He growls, motioning to himself and I mentally drool as I look at him, licking my lips-

Even trying to hide it, his belly was just starting to peak like a hill along his front~ Ooh how I loved seeing it.

He couldn't help it and just stared hungrily at him and his barely showing belly.

That pisses him off something strong!

"I can do things on my own, thanks!" Hastur finishes snarling my way but no barbs are thrown with it and so I shrug, "Okay, whatever you desire my Toad~" And get settled to watch the show before me.

I flomp to the grassy blanket of Earth below our feet and muse, pointing out as Hastur seems lost when the boy was no longer before us, "That way, Pet~"

Hastur spat at me but rose to his feet, carefully this time and went after the boy who for his credit, was getting pretty damn far before being found~

I hold in my laughter as Hastur just strides over towards him, stood there and stared as the boy, half bent over, moved along slowly.

"I know your laughing asshole!" Hastur snapped and just pushed the damn kid over, a small huff came from his little body, no longer getting back up, just barely breathing.

I get up and walk over towards Hastur who glares at the body, silently trying to force it to get up and walk again back where we had hidden, but it didn't, so I offer, bowing, "Need a hand?"

He breaks the boys hand and bares his partly sharpened teeth, chucking it my way, smacking me upon the face and falling to the grass by my feet.

"Fuck off, I got this…" And he tried, pushing the body over and grabbing for his foot.

I watch as he slowly makes his way along back towards our little hideaway only to dump it, huffing, voice harshly thrown my way over his shoulder, "Your an asshole!"

He circles the stone he rested behind and settled back along its front, the body not even making it up the small hill of this graveyard, just managed having made a small 180 degree circle.

Grabbing the now unconscious boy, I walk up towards Hastur and rumble sweetly, bowing as I approach, "Ooooh my Pet~"

He looks away, turning away, in the moonlight, he glowed~

"My Pet tried so hard, such a good job he did, me and our spawn are proud~"

I feel his vibration of livid anger, but speak anyway, with true unjoking love in every word, "I know Jasper is proud of you, Hast!"

He breaks and leans into me, bawling what's been on his mind this whole time, my arms holding him close, rubbing his back slowly as he released it all, "Jaaasper… Satan WHY HIM!? We should be tog...together… Jasper should be here wi..th us, to welcome his sibling! No, no, SHE took him-" He whimpered, tried burrowing under me and cried harder, "No.. He chose… He willingly chose…." He bleated now to the Heavens Above, "JASPER, JASPER WE LOVE YOU PLEASE KNOW...KNOW THIS.. THIS ISN'T A REPLACEMENT… JASPER… I PROMISE!!" Then, he howled a scream so silent, I broke down and curled up around him and sobbed my own grief at the loss of our son-

He wasn't 'Dead', but in Heaven as one of Her Best.. A choice I made long ago coming back to haunt me when I Followed Hastur instead of Fell with him…

Jasper never hurt, never killed, could only love and know love!

He belonged with Her… Hastur and I knew this…

But even in heat we worried about how he'd feel if we made another spawn between us…

Just in the back of our minds we… We worried for such a stupid reason… It grew into fear of unknowing when Hastur felt as he had when we first knew about Jasper coming along..

Hastur was carrying and we felt fearful that our Son now in Heaven figured we just tried replacing him…

The boy I hunted died where he lay forgotten outside our huddle, Hastur taring into him without mercy when we calmed down, he saw him and attacked screaming at himself for even falling in heat again… For somehow carrying another spawn… Begged Jasper to understand we loved him, we weren't replacing him..

I pulled Hastur away from the boys ripped into face, Hastur himself bloody from his relentless beating of him. 

He panted, so did I. We looked to each other closely, then, his hand brushed his slightly risen belly, our eyes now traveling downward and upon it.

I touched his nose with mine and whisper very softly, tears slipping free from both our eyes, "What if he helped this to happen, Hast?"

From one mood to another, he switched and called warmly, "You helped us in me carrying again, didn't you Jasper? We're daft, that's what this was-" And I quickly, happily, agreed with him and joined in the loving praise of our son Jasper Above.

"Thank you son, for another spawn~ He'll know you, we promise!" I vow as Hastur shivers with this new feeling and chirped, "Lig~"

I groom his face slowly, softly, and grin as he rumbles happily about this and that, how excited he now was, how he felt lighter than he had since our heat.

After a careful, tender grooming, I motion to the dead body by our side and purr into his ear, "You two need to eat~ Take the best bits, please?"

He shakes his head with a snort but reaches for our meal, pulling it with the help of my own arm and soon began upon the kids belly, youthful organs, nutrament for him and our growing spawn inside him~

I was gifted when he felt finished, the heart, his favorite bit, and a kidney~

After devouring his gifts back to me, I break the boys femur and settle beside Hastur who lay stretched out, breathing, digesting, head now resting upon my side as I chewed and sucked on the large hard bone, marrow coming out of the holes like a drink through a straw, my teeth grinding the bone down easy a mindless thing I picked up when Hastur had carried Jasper and ate literally ANYTHING and EVERYTHING I gave him~

He fell asleep along my side, his spawn heavy belly resting along the kids clothes I tore off said child and offered them to my Pet, a support for his belly as he slumbered, as to not crush it no matter how small it still was inside him.

I couldn't help myself and as he twitched in his slumbers, I nosed his still small belly and purred happily, "We can't wait for you, little Hell spawn~" And with that, sniffing Hastur to be sure he slept easy, I lay there on guard as the night turned before my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name: Chase
> 
> Nothing more about him


	11. I'm NOT A Demon, Am I (Hinted HasturxLigur-Oc Kid Aza-Oc Kid Chase)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, sadly, he's not

As he slept off his run in with the porcupine, Aza found himself in some strange dreams.

A feeling in the back of his mind pulled at his soul and made his heart race ever faster as he watched in horror his second brother Chase earning his place in Hell and his death whilst doing so.

He FELT everything…

And no matter what he did to awaken from the ever continuing dream, he just couldn't, he was stuck watching and feeling and slowly coming to the realization that…

Sure he had been raised by Demons, lived like a Demon, was loved by said Demons…

HE wasn't a Demon-Not anymore-

-

Chase's POV:

It was finally time to show myself to the Dark Council! Before Lord Beelzebub! Before my parents!

I set my wings just to be safe, careful of the neatly preened feathers mum had just tended to.

Long dark crimson feathers washed the tops of my wings, spilling down like the blood I would spill today, light blood reds stained trails downward till they seemed to drip off my wingtips.

I flash my teeth in the mirror before me, brushing a loose strand of pure black hair from my face as I checked my fangs then eyes.

Black like my mums with a hint of foggy discoloring, like my das eyes only muted.

"Son," I look over my shoulder and puff up proudly as mum and da come in to wish me luck, though to be truthful, being born from the DUKES of HELL made me not worry even the slightest, but did not share it outloud and instead turned so they could admire the Demon spawn I had become!

"We're already proud of you, Chase!" Da rumbled deeply, eyes burning electric blue, smile splitting his face.

Mum, with no one around swiftly gave my forehead a lick and nose a touch with his before he whispered, "We love you!" Then backed up, our Lord Beelzebub stepping in just as mum returned to das side.

"You zzzzeem ready," My Lord buzzes proudly and as I bow deeply before them, wings out, hands down, I return calmly, "Yes my Lord, I am ready, ready to prove I'm worthy of a position in Hell like my parents!"

A proud buzzing engulfed my ears and I find I'm Above, my Lord's words strict, loud, and clear, "Juzzzt becauzze you were birthed from Demonzz doezz not mean you gain a pazz to rank in Hell!"

I nod, unbowing slowly, straightening properly back upright. 

"Prove to everyone watching that you earned your place, now, GO!" And so, I did!

I had worked on a tween, a mortal tween, my age in human years into joining or trying to anyway, a gang!

Today was his last chance to prove, like me!

I put doubt into his mind, I had him~

I feared nothing!

-

It happened quickly, simply, he was as I believed to be, dying as I held him, his final chance to prove ebbing as his gang mates watched the fight, I being HIS proving grounds as he was mine!

I stupidly looked up as many before me had, throat showing, wings out proudly, ready to be told how I did-

I rushed a hand to my throat however, gushing blood as I tried to breathe, hacking and coughing in my own blood as I collapsed beside the dying mortal.

In his bloody hand was a knife-

How could he so easily-

All Demons proved themselves as best they could without being DEMON like.. Tempting, skills, lessons learned.

I was just as mortal as my victim, wings out yes, but just for show, I could not fly away from this fatal mistake!

I heard screaming, a blood curtailing scream somewhere above but not from Heaven!

I just lay there, heaving, shaking, everything was so cold and dark.

Forms came before me, my Lord Beelzebub one of them and unable to ask how I had done, they rested their head upon mine and spoke the words I longed to hear, pleasing me before I knew I'd die, "You've earned your place…"

I gave a wavering smile, blood pooling where I lay before the Dark Council, one wing spasmed as I tried to show my joy~

My Lord was growing so dark as I stared at them, their icy blue eyes burned with pain as I let my eyes finally slip closed.

-

End Chases POV:

"I'm zorry…" The Lord of the Flies actually whispered tightly as the parents of Chase tore for their son from where they'd seen it all happen.

"CHASE! BLOODY HELL, SATAN PLEASE!!" Hastur screamed, wailing as his sons eyes hadn't even closed before he died, now just clouding half open eyes seeing nothing beyond them.

"WHY, WHY ANOTHER, GOD, WHHY, WHAT DID WE DO?" Ligur roared as Hastur mindlessly pressed his hands to Chases no longer pumping blood throat, trying to stop something already done.

"WE SHOWED YOU WE MADE GOOD THINGS!"

"WHY, WHY! WHHY!?"

The Dark Council backed off slowly, looking away as two Demons, two Dukes of Hell completely lost it as they together one clutching their dead son the other holding his mate, both lost as they clung to one another.

"C...haaase, pl..ease?" Hastur whispered but his son did not move.

Like a flipped switch, Hastur broke and sent the dead human flying as a scream of pain so silent split from his mouth.

Ligur followed his broken minded mate, keeping everyone and thing at bay as they tried to stop the madman in his mindless in pain rampage!

Cars exploded into flames, people inside said cars died slowly, unable to escape the metal death trap.

People running were slammed into the sides of buildings, each one dying on impact, faces almost always first when they hit the targeted building.

Over and over and over, death, death, death!

Finally, losing energy from his onslaught, Hastur slowed, the 'party' ahead getting away, their screams of terror echoing off the buildings walls as they ran.

Before Ligur can speak, a large gentle hand upon Hasturs quivering shoulder, both heard a noise beside them and not the sound of death and cried ahead.

Together, slowly, both Dukes of Hell wondered into the alleyway where it was the sound was coming from and found a bab, just born, in a trash bin, everything still there on its wailing being.

On sight, Hastur stares at it, recalling his sons and the bond they gained, how he YEARNED for those feelings now and whispers, watching Jasper and Chase leave for Heaven and die before his eyes, "I'll never be able to bring him to Hell, I can never go back if I do this-'

Ligur nuzzles his distraught partner and whispers, looking the child over still crying where it was left, "Times are changing, Hast... Maybe it's time we did too?"

Hastur carefully took the wailing thing from the trash and swaddled it inside his gross colored yellow brown scarf, Ligur handing him his jacket as an extra since its human born and it's also so new to the world

"Freshly born, the mother, I feel she just dumped him here-" Hastur hissed as death still coursed through his veins and Ligur growled low in understanding before asking, watching his partner and adopted son, "Shall I, pet?" And with a small nod, Ligurs gone to return the women's favor of dumping it away

Hastur curled around the child carefully and purrs, grooming the now calm child in his arms, "We've got you~ We'll care for you, little one~"

Sunlight shines upon him and the bab to which he snarls upward, cradling the child closer, "Ya go and make a human dump her child to be found by us, why not let me keep MINE, WANKER!"

The baby looks upwards as Ligur comes back, the deed done, repaid and in this look to Ligur Hastur saw the marking that had been where Chase had been slain along the babies windpipe, a 'birthmark' as they were called, his eyes as they gazed now at he himself, as black as his own- 

Unable to speak, Hastur holds the newborn close and whispers things to him, moving his shirt slightly to start feeding him, to start giving him life, to start an already unbreakable bond between him and-

"Azazel.. No," Hastur licks his new sons head gently as he figures out what to do and whispers, Ligur nuzzling his mate along the neck with silent agreement to the chosen name, "Aza, his own name… A Scapegoat of HER design, found and will be loved by Demons, Demons She keeps taking from!"

And calmly, the world no longer existent, Hastur and Ligur watched as Aza fed slowly, a strange milk filled with life with a mix of his TRUE life as their son-

He'd never know the truth-He was THEIR born son-

-

Aza finally woke to a good enough day, not as painful as before.

He heard birds outside the stone structure in the graveyard surrounded by dense overgrown woods.

He saw his mum first then the light of the sun second.

He yawned and carefully moved towards him, voice low as he waited to be allowed to snuggle into him, "Mum?"

Hastur seemed to have not heard and so, carefully, Aza nudged his mums arm with a hand and whispered, shying some when his mums dark as pitch eyes fell upon him, "Mum can.. Can I snuggle into you?"

Hastur moved in such a way that gave Aza all the room he wanted and climbed into his mums skinny form, good side of his face nuzzling into the shirt upon his thin bony chest.

Hastur answered the nuzzle with a low purr and shift so's they'd both be comfy then sighed heavily, going quiet, watching the world turn outside the Hole.

"Mum.."

Hastur hmmed softly, not breaking eye contact with the outside world.

"I… I think I found something...out.." Aza whispered, looking away as Hastur looked down again.

"And that is," Hastur asked, expecting two things, the truth to be told or the truth to be asked.

He closed his black as pitch eyes as Aza spoke the truth, "I'm… I'm NOT a Demon… Am I mum?"

Again, outside seemed far more amazing to look at but Aza joined, he smelt salt and his mum was trying desperately not to shiver.

No answers needed-

Aza knew just by the silence and response of his mum-

"Well, I think I should thank you and da for finding me, and wanting me after my own mum left me to die alone in a bin of trash!" Aza spoke and Hastur bowed his head low, shuddering as he tried to sob quietly.

"Mum," Silence, "I love you-"

Even for a human his little body took the crushing hold of his mum as he cried into his hair, smelling his scent, feeling his little life in his arms, alive...HIS-

Azas da came back with something to eat, and being raised by Demons, he did not flinch as a dead wood pigeon was dumped before he and his mum, the look between son and da was enough to be told why his mate was crying so hard and was given a slow blink, giving one back before being told as he had his mum, "I love you, da!"

Ligur forgot the bird and rested on the other side of Aza, strong arms wrapped around both Aza and Hastur, face buried on his son's neck, as Hastur, feeling the life, smelling him, knowing he was HIS-

And quietly, Aza stared upwards as his parents released years of emotions upon him and to themselves and blinked slowly, knowing Jasper could hear even if he did not speak, thanking him for the truth, and God for gifting him even if strangely, back to his mum and da!


	12. Mimic (Hastur-Oc Kid Jasper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @poor-dumb-snek made yet another cute pic of my oc Jasper-So here we are~
> 
> Babs mimic everything they see, that's how they learn, Hastur finds it weird but also strangely sweet how much his Tadpole tries to do everything he does whilst Ligur is in Hell for the day

I followed mental ques in my head, how to feed a baby, groom a baby, carrying a baby, maybe not in humans style but for a first time Demon parent… I WILL admit I think I did a good ass job!

Jasper lay tucked close to the down fluff of my outstretched wing, waking slowly since it would be time to feed and he needed to wake up to do so.

His bewitching eyes stare at my black as pitch ones, the eyes of his Dad-I smile gently and lean down and nose him, a pawing of my face tells me he's laughing, wanting more, and lightly play nip him, no teeth just the action and he goes wild, eyes a light, smile huge!

He starts to do the same to me, getting upright, teeters, but stands upright and mimics my play bites of before.

I snort and lift my wing slowly and pat his head with it.

His wings flared out, the color of the night sky above and flaps them in a tizzy, unable to reach even his hand yet, and I chuckle before rolling onto my back, voice calm, soft, "Copying me, lil mite?"

He stops at my voice, smiles, and waddles over towards me before losing balance-Before he hit the soft bedding of the Hole though, I nab him and hold him upwards in my back lying position, his arms doing a kind of swimming paddle, little baby feet kicking in place, his wings flapping happily.

"You confuse me, my little Tadpole~" I muse, lowering him back down easy from his high post in the air above me.

Before I can right myself up so's he could feed properly, he toppled backwards, trying to do what I had done when I lifted him up, my panic a wave that sent him into a curled up state.

He had landed on his back alright… Fell off myself and hit the bedding!

He wasn't hurt… He was stronger than that…

I gently lick his black tufted bangs, purring deeply until he slowed his shivers and peeks up at me, still a ball upon his back.

"Ey, I'm sorry for that.. You'll get used to my frets and worries-"

He slowly unballs himself, rolling backwards and gets back upright before leaning up, tiny baby hands upon my bony shoulders and gently laps at my forehead, a small strand is caught in his 'assuring' grooming of me.

I nose him lightly and inhale his scent, he pushes himself into me back and does the same, our eyes locking afterward.

"Your beyond perfect, my little Hell Spawn~" And in reply, he pats my face like he's petting an animal, eyes closed, little wings flared like his wide beaming smile~

"Come, it's time for a meal, then maybe I can teach you somethen useful, ey?"

He watches as I push myself upright and then opens his mouth as if to chirp as I settle my back upon the wall so's he could nurse.

Up into my arms, I curl my lanky long legs up and cradle him from below, my arms holding his small body carefully not to hard as he fed.

I brush a hand along his well groomed head and beam, platinum blonde hair was most of his mop top, but the bangs on front and back were black like his Dads~ His skin too mixed, and his eyes-I could be no happier that he took most of Ligurs looks~ He was perfect!

A short feed this time, Ligur would be back tonight and thus give me time to feed myself and try again with regurgitated food for him, and so lightly I push his face away from my chest and carefully let him plop to the bedding below, fixing my shirt before making my way towards the Holes exit.

Once I was sure he was following, I lead him close to the mausoleum entrance and then settle just at the doorway sitting back to the Hole and facing the graveyard beyond.

Like I had hoped, Jasper mimics me, though he curls under my arm and rests along my side as the world beyond us both turned.

I'm returned quickly when a hand brushes my arm, jacket back inside the mausoleum, and I look down quickly only to find..As I had brushed my hand upon his head, he was brushing his hand like I had but now upon my arm!

I snort and he looks upwards.

He sees me and snorts, trying his best to mimic my facial profile.

I bare my teeth, his aren't much yet but he mimics all the same.

I narrow my eyes and lower myself to his level, he does the same, sadly the poor thing is already close to the ground so wound up part of it before he settled for getting close to my face and stares.

I stick my tongue out and in return, so does he, a tiny blep of a tongue tip is shown, he looks so proud as I can't return with something else.

"Don't go telling Hell or nothen but, I love you so much my little Tadpole! So very damn much!" And in my arms I feel he's moving his mouth, as if to say something back.

Ligur and I knew he couldn't talk… Just knew since his birth and thus learned ways for each of us to 'talk'. In answer when his mouth movements did not do the trick, he burrowed under my chin and makes the only noise he really can, a gritty kind of noise we come to see as a purr of his own.

Uncaring if someone of Hell saw, nor if Heaven heard me, I just wrapped my arms around him and held him closely, eyes teary as I breathe into his hair, "Your my treasure Jasper, I never deserved such blessings yet-"

I look down upon him and he's there smiling, mouth open as if chirping and whisper, feeling Ligur is coming from Below, "Here you are, and-"

Sure enough-

"Hello, Pet~" Ligur rumbles from the rusty gate entrance, something in his hold, I smelt it from here, Jasper all wiggling, wings flapping as he too sees his Dad approaching.

The last thought lost from my lips as Ligur greets me with a warm lick, nose touch, and whispered, "I've returned to you as promised, my Pet~" And with Jasper all too happy to give us a moment, he starts patting and pawing Ligur, our attention broken from each other and upon the world's most finest of treasures


	13. Hellspawns First Kills (Jasper, Chase, and Aza)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (In order of the title)
> 
> MAJOR NOTE, CHASE IS A DEMON NOT A MORTAL, smoking is bad yes but this is a fictional demonic child!

Jaspers first 'kill' wasn't what Hastur and Ligur had in mind for their Hellspawn..

They'd taught him how, he SEEMED old enough to be able to do so, his prey wasn't even that wild...

But here the two sat watching the animal Ligur caught for his and Hasturs sons first kill and said son Jasper as he studied it instead.

Each time Hastur or Ligur reached for it, Jasper made a silent plea of DON'T DO IT and acted like he was about to do it himself.

It was a rabbit, with a broken leg, unable to get far enough away if Jasper let it get away on accident…

The creature was already well and dead, rabbits fragile animals to start with now with being so hyped on being surrounded by enemies and being unable to get away it's tiny heart had already went past it's limit and now time ticked slowly for it as Jasper watched it as its little nose went nuts and it's sides rapidly rose up and down in it's terror.

The Duke's of Hell watched half amused at first as their child let it die slowly before him, then concerned as said son watched it die by a heart attack a last spasm of its legs then it went still.

The distress in Jasper's motions made both Duke's worried and as quickly as both could, Hastur took Jasper and began making a soothing purring noise as Ligur swiftly left the Hole in search of another, making sure it was mentally unaware of its dangers and placed it before Jasper saying as he did so, "He just needed air, little Tadpole, see?" And there was the rabbit, alive again before his bewitching eyes! 

The first dumped outside far away as Ligur sought another.

From that moment on as they watched Jasper return to himself, smiling, wings out happily, studying the little animal, they knew their Hellspawn wasn't a killer….

Silently knew… He'd never truly be a 'Demon' either-

-

Chase's first kill happened on accident really.

Turns out, something stupidly ventured into the Hole they called their Home away from Hell. 

It was a badger of all things, just as big as Chase was by that age even, just lumbered inside, the smell of insects enticing it further into the stone mausoleum. 

Chase was around the age (for Demons anyway) to be left alone, his mum and da out, Hastur stretching and Lurking whilst Ligur reported to Hell for the day.

Neither knew until they returned of Chase's first kill.

At first, Chase lay lazily watching the creature lumber further inside, safe upon the second story stone resting slab if in the event anything bad came in whilst his parents weren't around.

Then, the feeling struck him.

THIS was HIS home! Not this...THINGS! This weird hairy THING snacking on some bugs it came upon as it moved along calmly. 

He rose silently, eyes dark, focused, body tense, little fangs bared as his small dark claws flexed to assure him they were ready to tare.

Finally, unable to control himself, his blood boiling, raging in his ears, he flew from the top slab right upon the creatures large striped back and sank his claws first into its sides then his fangs at first into an ear.

The thing was NOT pleased and reacted with rage in return, turning swiftly and knocking Chases head into the stone pillar that held up the structure.

Dazed, Chases hold lacked and was sent off the badger seconds after, head spinning before the creature spun around and bit at he himself.

Its teeth grabbed at his face, a fang snagging into his nose and pulled backwards, a splash of blood followed followed by a scream of pain that turned into a scream of rage as he went back into the attacking of the badger, blood in his sights now.

This time, recalling the lessons of both his mum and da, he body checked it, hip pushed it, and now upon its back, he tucked in his shoulders to shield his neck and held hands and teeth along the creature's throat. 

The badger tried violently to fight off the child, it was a match in size and anger it had never known and once it knew the child wasn't easily letting go this time, it tried getting away, in the end, a last ditch attempt, it even went limp below Chases hold.

But to Chases delight, when it did this, he held even tighter like a boa constrictor to weaken any possible way air could return to its lungs, the badgers undoing.

He felt the pulse below his claws and in his mouth!

The first rapid thumping of fight or flight to the ticking slowing thumps of death until it shuddered and died.

Even then though, Chase held on, a good half hour of holding on until he released it, its body well cold and stiff by this point.

His nose had long since dried and clotted, the pain nothing as he heard Hastur, his mum, returning Home! Puffing up with pride, wings flared up and out to make him look bigger then he was still as Hastur came into view, he beamed as Hastur saw in the process dropping the rat he had brought to feed his son that night.

"You did this?" Was all Hastur could mutter and Chase held up his chin proudly.

"Your da is going to be so very proud! Oh Satan Below, look at this beast!"

Chase moved aside so's his mum could see his kill and purred even louder as his nose was seen and tended to with proud little comments from Hastur about how it would scar nicely, his first battle wound, his first kill~

When Ligur returned at midnight, he was treated again to high praise, tender groomings and words from his mum whilst his da broke the badgers neck and began the process of cleaning out the skull and even given a smoke with them as they sat upon their Home away from Hell, gazing up at the stars together as a little happy family should~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Azas is already written and in here, titled Azas Punishment)


	14. Night Flight (Jasper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to Train your Dragon soundtrack 'Forbidden Friendship ' and 'Where no one goes'

The time had finally come, the time that any creature with wings dreamed of!

Flight!!

Tonight, on a clear moonless night, I'd be taught proper flight!

And though I knew my Dad, Ligur, couldn't fly with me, I KNEW he was well beyond thrilled for me and this big step into the world~

Father, Hastur, walked me to the field I first ran within when I was allowed outside fully for the first time. No longer awash in Her sunlit glow, it was a calm dark, bugs sang everywhere, the stars loud as always Above and beyond~

Dad stood straight and proud as I unfurled my wings, for tonight they shone like the sunset of today, and flexed them in preparation. 

"Look'at you," He rumbled proudly, fixing a feather or two mindlessly as I waited for my go from Father.

I beam back at him and flap them gently, unable to speak not hindering him from knowing how thrilled I was.

"Oi, look'it now, pay attention, Tadpole~" He said and nudged me Fathers way who stood ready, his wings the longest I'd ever seen and the color or a place I'd yet to see~! They were amazing!

A light wing thump to my head returns me from my tunnel vision of such a place and back on track as Father speaks up, gruff, tough, unjoking, this WAS it, "Now, before your first real flight, you must account your ports, primaries, ect. Once those are checked, flex the both of them, right, left, flap the tips, feel the joints!"

I did all so dutifully.

He gave a small smile my way, black as pitch eyes burning with pride as he readies himself, "My take off will differ from yours, little maggot, find your own way up, feel it, own it, control it, NEVER let it control you!" And to solidify his meaning, Father, in a single heavy leap and flap was already almost to the clouds, in that single go alone!

"Now, try your own, run and flap, jump, stand there even and try, I'll be here and your Father," Dad assured, pointing up, Father having returned silently, "Will be right there~"

I nod slowly and before letting myself get to deep into wondering HOW Father had returned to us so quietly and quickly, I ran forward, wings outstretched, clothes rustling with my speed.

I KNEW I wouldn't get anywhere with my thoughts clouding my brain and tried hard to push them aside and put forth Father and Dads instructions.

I tried jumping off the end of the hill that the field possessed, nothing huge now as I had aged and grown, but as a wee one, Father allllways fret over me getting to close, 'He might fall', he would always say as I just stare out beyond as Dad chuckled about what made him stop me.

It was nothing now, a hill of grass with more dense forest below.

Home~

I'm distracted by something above me and smack into the dirt and grass, Father watching with a mix of worry and pride as he saw I was fine and trying again, dusting myself off before doing so.

"Clear your mind, Jasp~ Remember, take control, don't let it take it from you!" Dad called from upon the hilltop and I nod before leaping up a few times with deep strokes of my wings.

My bare feet hit dirt and grass. That wasn't one…

"Try what YOU feel, Tadpole~" Father speaks gently to me and I look upwards before making the best noise I could, pointing, 'Drop!'

"Wot? You want me to WOT?" Father cursed as Dad joined us at last, amusement upon his ever smiling face.

"Boy what's up, Hast~ Let'm!"

"Let'm? Ligur, are you MAD? He's only five Earth years… He's never flown properly.. He hasn't even made a kill… DROP HIM!?"

As they 'fought' over this, I made for my own idea to 'drop' since Father wasn't about to help me in this test.

The tallest tree had to do, its very top branches had been chilled, zapped, and sunned for eons, they were sturdy, nothing dare try nesting upon its bare limbs nor bugs tried to eat them. It HAD to do!

So, easily I climbed, Demon born had its benefits from speed to strength so I made it before Father and Dad finished and found me missing and just at the moment they noticed my being gone, I felt the sky from the tallest tree in the forest.

Air was cooler up here, much fresher, the sky so open and welcoming-

I lost myself without meaning to, the stars were just so close from up here, the sky was indeed not just night time black but dark blues and purples!

And the sounds~!

I just, let Her night sky creation take my mind and stared, mindlessly walking off the top of the tree, wings not even ready-Or so Father told me as he both screamed and cried how I was fine but so going to be dead when we returned Home.

The air stabbing me in the back sent my wings upwards, my desire to see Her night sky as I fell overtaking the lessons I was taught, my back was to the Earth below, my face, watching the skies Above~

Its quiet, when you let yourself just, go? Wind whistles through your feathers, whips your hair, mutes your ears when its over and your back upon solid ground.

I feel something take hold and just let it take control, happily as it sent my head backwards, eyes now closed as air slashed my face, my body turning slowly into a nosedive.

Not even I have control, its left well behind me as I fall-I just fall, nothing mattered, happy moments all I felt inside as my mind, once so clustered was freed.

Without my doing, my wings flash out and bend the way I needed to go so's not to smash into the Earth, and instead whizzed over Dad's head as Father was a millisecond too late in reaching me from my freefall.

Leaves flash past my sight as I return from the rush, tree tops in view, then the rest of the world beyond!

I was flying and yet felt nothing but freedom, was THAT flying then? Freedom? If it was, I never wished it to end!

It however did when in my amazement that i WAS flying, Father caught up with ease, snatched me from the sky and returned me to Dad and Earth and began the barrage of praise and groundings!

Was the 'control' Father meant HER assistance in flight? Was She also the air that moved the feathers, bellowed out the wings, the very air used to mold as your own to achieve such a thing?

Had She lead me, had my letting of flight take control over me been Her?

As I was groomed, 'groomed' fussed over by Father and Dad assured him as he did so that I was fine, I kept my sights Above and asked in my silent way, 'Are you flight? Are you freedom?' And even, 'Can you help me feel that again?'

And She did, time and time again after my first night flight that evening. I just KNEW it was Her…

I just.. Knew!


	15. Christmas Tree (Jasper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanatory

Snow drifted silently down upon the Angelic Demon as he stood before a brightly lit Christmas tree.

The colors reflected bright reds, blues, and more upon his Piebald colored skin, his eyes matching the bright wonderment of the sight before him.

Around him the world slept, kids dreamt of Santa Claus, others of family gatherings, friends seeing each other again, a single day of peace or so everyone made this one day out to be.

To Jasper who smiled and spread his snow white wings wide, if the mortals made everyday like their idea of Christmas then everyday could be of 'peace' and 'love'.

This would never be~

Rising quietly, a soul followed as he did so. Why? Because before the tree lay a homeless man, a veteran, sent away from his home, given no help like so many before him and many more to come.

Jasper knew the mortals weren't about to change their minds because of this single night, they hadn't yet and he knew they would never do so-

A tug made Jasper's ears flick upwards as he looked downwards as the soul watched his lonely best friend, his dog, laying over his Master's body, trying to keep him warm, bring him back. Jasper felt the pure pain of the souls separation of soul from dog and looked upwards silently.

Landing just as softly as he had taken off, Jasper looked to the dog who looked up and saw a warm smile and hand reaching to pet him and willingly reached his head out, tail wagging gently.

Upon the touch of Jasper's palm upon his forehead, the dog suddenly grew tired, heavy, at peace, and lay back down beside his human, his soul following Jasper's petting hand to be reunited with his Master who welcomed him with open arms and tears.

With the souls now together, Jasper looked up and felt a breeze ruffle his hair and feathers. In it's soft touch, Jasper heard Her voice breathe out sweetly, 'I approve of your goodness~'

With this act assured by God Herself, Jasper's ears lifted proudly and he smiled before looking towards the souls and nodded upwards.

The man and his dog stood up, young, well, happy again, and with Jasper leading, the three left the beauty that was the lights of the Christmas tree, left the silence of the sleeping Earth, left behind those of the world who would have it's 'day of peace' and the next, return to it's everyday dog eat dog world.

Why? Because Jasper knew mortals weren't going to change and his job was never going to be done.


	16. Snowman (Chase)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanatory
> 
> Big BAAAAD Chase everyone!!!

The first time Chase saw a snowman, it did not end well for both Demon child nor man made of snow.

Hastur and Ligur had felt it was time to teach their son the art of Lurking and Stalking in the dead of winter and thus with the initial dumping of his young body into the deepest snow mound they could find to teach him to wake when told to, they were off together out of their forest and into the world of the mortals.

For the most part, Chase on hands and feet, the most animalistic and Demonic like of the two Hellspawns Hastur and Ligur had, pounced upon snow drifts and plopped into a deep bank three times when he miss judged, Hastur yanking him back out as Ligur laughed his ass off at his son's display and quick replacement of that failure by charging ahead of them again.

Finally, outside of their dense woods like home, all three came to the fields that bordered Tadfiled from the busiest part of London's roads into the city.

It was quiet, cold, and to the Demons of Hell and Death, rather beautiful. It signaled death, stresses, easier Temptations and Lies~

"It's a breath of fresh air it is too, smell nothen but chill!" Ligur rumbled then gave a heavy inhale before shaking bodily from the life I gave him.

"Now Chase, your Da will start off first… Chase?" Hastur began then panicked, ears upright and listening as he looked for his missing son.

"Oi, look at'im!" Ligur said, pointing out a racing ball of Hellspawn that was Chase then together both parents saw his target and waited with bated breath.

A solid looking snowman stood as his opponent, a carrot nose, coal eyes, top hat, a smile made out of coal. Compared to a scrawny Chase with the will of both parents and inner anger of Ligur.

Hastur and Ligur found the two matched.

Chase dove for the enemies middle and went limp, half stuck by the things hard packed snow.

Before his parents could come to his aid, Chases body braced and he followed the body as it fell backwards from his momentum and strike.

Now back along the snowman's face, head stuck within the enemies stomach, Chase just waited calmly, knowing within seconds his mum would free him.

And there he was, Hellfire and all melting the man of snow to free him and hold him close, Ligur meanwhile in a strange fashion beat the snowman up until it was once more snow then returned to son and mate.

Mate held son within his jacket, long lanky body bent to keep him as covered and warm as he could whilst son just blinked and replayed it all and wondered WHAT he could do next to best destroy the snowman next time!

He didn't notice he had slipped to sleep within the warmth of his mums arms though. As tough and evil as he was, he WAS still young and his parents together DID share in nice moments…

Surely Satan and their Lord Beelzebub wouldn't fault him if he snuggled juuuust a liiiiittle bit deeper into his mum's jacket and allow himself to be held as they returned home, right?

No, surely not~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255218/chapters/50611214
> 
> Name: Chase
> 
> Born: Unknown
> 
> Being: Demon
> 
> Eyes: Black like Hasturs with a hint of foggy discoloring, like Ligurs eyes only muted
> 
> Looks: Long and lanky like Hastur with a drive to kill like Ligur. Pure black hair like Ligur
> 
> Marks: Small scar upon a nostril after his first kill, sharp claws and fangs kept well cared for, and (in headcannon they have longer pointed ears) one ear noticeably nicked
> 
> Wings: Long dark crimson feathers wash the tops of his wings, spilling down like blood, light blood reds stained trails downward till they seemed to drip off his wingtips
> 
> Powers: Lurking, Tempting, Demonic possessions
> 
> Takes After: Both parents almost to a T but has his own quirks like Hastur has a frog and Ligur a chameleon, he keeps skulls both animal and human from what he kills, and even later, a necklace made by Ligur out of small rib bones and teeth
> 
> Death: By the mortal he was pitted against to Prove his placement in Hell-The mortal too died as he did this deed, earning Chase who died knowing, his placement in Hell


	17. Windchimes (Jasper-HasturxLigur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angels of Heaven and Dukes of Hell weren't often meant to co-extend their times near one another.
> 
> Businesses was done by one or the other and that was that.
> 
> But for a Demonic Angel named Jasper who brought Peace to those souls lost without guidance to Heaven nor Hell, sometimes he'd spend a bit of time after a job to see to two figures who did the same after their own Temptations were finished.
> 
> If either party were lucky, they may have a chance to see each other again~

It was in Jasper's birth nature to enjoy rain and nature, all Angels and Demons did but his was bred just a bit deeper into his soul then others of Her design.

Tonight, during a calm Spring rain, it showed his true parentage as his ears lifted happily and greenish frog fins flared out to accept the rain that trickled from the awning he sat under and washed over them.

Scales just under his robes changed to a vibrate happy orange and pink as he shook his head and made a noise before foregoing being clean and dry like most Angels and raced into the muddy wet, wings flared and flapping, arms open wide on either side.

His job had been done an hour ago but She cherished him, partly due to how his birth even happened, not only between two Demons BUT two Dukes of Hell-But also in part that HE chose for himself to go to Her for what his Dad Ligur did eons ago in Following Hastur. 

Jasper never took Her kindness and Allowance for granted by far and would return soon enough, just Heaven had no rain nor wind, it had no trees nor ponds, dirty wasn't a thing and wing preening...Ehhh, he was still often looked at funny when he sat by the huge windows to do his preening on Sundays.

It hurt a bit, as he flapped his muddy colored wings of the rain that he'd be preening them alone again. It seemed the two he waited for weren't working this side tonight. No matter-He smiled again, determined to always try and stay well in mind. A bit of work ahead of him was all~

He blinked suddenly and looked up, his ear flicked backward and so he turned his head toward the cause of the noise it caught.

A windchime~

A lovely noise~

One that this whole time, in the dead center of the Temple had been quiet and still had suddenly sounded, soft and sweet to his ears.

His ever changing eyes turned a pink rose color at the calming sound and like a month to light, he flinted over and stopped before the stone steps. Now dirty he chose not to step upon the grounds.

Miricaling himself clean WAS a thing but, naah!

It sounded again that's when he felt the blow of air.

He tilted his head and hmmed to himself with a small smile before going for a look to the other side.

His eyes lit electric blue as they fell upon Hasturs large desert colored wings easily sending a single calm wave of air to set the chimes off, Ligur just close enough for the Holy Sound to sound its tone which was what made Jasper drop everything and return to this spot.

His parents had found and called for him~

The three stopped and stared at one another, eyes brimming with tears, smiles taking over their faces.

Knowing the Dukes cared not for being dirty Jasper dove for Ligur who grabbed Hastur and completed the hold that encased Jasper, all three in the rain, surrounded by the Holy Sound of the chimes with the aura of two powerful Demons.

Jasper, unwilling to miracle his clothes clean DID miracle an aura to allow his parents to sit within the open temple with him and that's where, like old times, Hastur and Ligur worked on a wing of his each and shared news of Hell, about themselves, and about nothing at all.

And though Jasper was mute from birth, as he sat within his Father's arms whilst his Dad relaxed on a beam above them, Jasper told them of his own goings on in Heaven, about himself, and about his own nothings at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper is a masculine given name commonly believed to be of Persian origin, meaning "Treasurer". The etymology of the given name Jasper (of Persian origin) is believed to be unrelated to that of the gemstone Jasper (of Semitic origin).
> 
> Name: Jasper
> 
> Born: (During either winter or summer solstice, both Hastur and Ligur will tell you one or the other)
> 
> Being: Demon
> 
> Powers: Angelic 
> 
> Eyes: Changes colors like his Father Ligurs however, overstressed, they change to pure black like Hasturs
> 
> Looks: Is lanky like Hastur but bubbly and everywhere like Ligur. A mix of both parents skin in this sense makes him patchy (kinda piebald, white here splashes of black there) the very tips of his bangs and duck butt (end by your neck) is black the rest is dirty blonde
> 
> Wings: Night, Fall, Winter- https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255218/chapters/50608325
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255218/chapters/50608307
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255218/chapters/50608265#workskin
> 
> Takes Most After: Ligur and Hastur is above and beyond thrilled since that must mean his boy is smart. Jasper himself a sweetpea with not an evil bone within him for being born of two Dukes of Hell 
> 
> Secret Trait: Many autistic kids have a special way of showing themselves, be it drawing something from pure memory of a once seen, playing piano without even being taught, ect. Due in part that my headcannon Hastur has some mental/handicap issues (in my fic it will explain, coming from someone who's lil sis has Asperger's she thinks I did a pretty good job on him) Jasper gained something out of it when being made between the two.
> 
> In short, he can change his wings colors and even mimic sounds if say he's mimicked his wings to look like leaves in a tree, that rustle of sound they make when the wind blows along with a fine eye for detail can do a great deal of things from making a 'night sky' for Hell to being made out of something no one knew Demons could feel, love~
> 
> Since he can't speak and being the son of Dukes and being faced with Lord Beelzebub of all Demons, in their best way to explain WHAT THEY ARE and HOW THEY CAN BE USEFUL, he makes literal use of the darkness of Hell and made the Demons their own night sky, the flashing bulbs made into 'stars' winking and blinking, the leaking pipes moved in such a way to form small clusters of fog
> 
> Animal: Surprisingly, none. He loves plushie ones though, he tolerate them~<3
> 
> Last Note: 
> 
> Short and sweet on what happened, my headcannon Ligur Followed Hastur, he did not Fall like other Demons and chose to destroy what God gave him to prove it was Hastur he had chosen to stay for-He was neither much of an Angel nor Demon ever since
> 
> Since HIS choice had been made, que Jasper and his time to prove where it was he belonged, i.e he could NEVER hurt nor kill and thus chose Heaven when that time came, leaving Hell and his parents behind


	18. Hellspawns And Sleep (Jasper, Chase, Aza-HasturxLigur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order in the description and only when they were small

Jasper:

One would expect a child born from two Demons would be nothing but Hell to put down for sleep.

But not Jasper.

Actually no~

He was the complete opposite really! 

He was an Angel!

From the very first time he could pick himself up and put himself to bed for the night, Jasper would happily do so.

Even if he had been watching the world turn outside their Home away from Hell or enjoying the rain upon his young growing body, Jasper, at either Hastur or Ligurs calling, Jasper hopped to their commands and nuzzled into them only to happily before they all went inside the stone mausoleum for sleep.

Sleeping for Jasper also came pretty easy.

Once his nest was made just to his liking by Hastur, Jasper circled it three times both ways then tucked himself within the cozy bedding gathered to make his bed.

He knew his parents were lying just below him upon the first stone slab he upon the second, he knew they could sense if he needed them, knew they'd protect him, he feared nothing and so sleep came all too quickly for him.

He knew when he woke either Hastur or Ligur would have granted him a bug or leaf….They were trying, really in not killing before him and thus these were HIS morning meals offered whilst they grabbed theirs.

So thus waking to a nice morning meal, a new day, and fresh sleep, Jasper would welcome this newness with the widest wing spread he could outside and enjoyed the World She had made~

\---  
Chase:

Chase on the other hand...was nothing BUT Hell when being taken to bed!

Screeching! Biting! Flaring his wings! The works!

Hastur and Ligur we're both proud and tired as Heaven when he finally fell asleep after his fights.

Such a fighter for one so small, so young, so willing to show his place before two Duke's his own PARENTS at THIS AGE!

If they didn't want to bite his ears or clout his head every time for his defiance, they'd be wiping tears of joy from their eyes.

No, when FINALLY they got Chase inside the stone mausoleum for sleep, the night only so far done.

Ligur would partake in a light boxing match between he and his son whilst Hastur begged to Satan to give them strength and to understand how to go about NOT killing their pride and joy, then smirk as he watched Chase jump at Ligur after being boxed one to many times and took the fight in his own way.

It often ended this way, Chase getting boxed too much and jumping at his Da's in return and thus much as he always would easily, Hastur would snag the lanky runty Hellspawn he had given life to before he gave the 'death bite' to Ligur and lifted him upwards and into the top resting slab for bed.

Before Chase could jump down and continue the fight with Ligur who flicked out his tongue with a sneered, Hastur was up and pushing the child over before laying with his front facing Chase.

Sometimes Chase would just huff and gruff before slumping into Hasturs side, sometimes he'd go after his mum Hastur, biting at the trenchcoat buckles or batting at his face, but tonight, Hastur growled as Chase tried going for Ligur again and growled darkly at him, holding him up easily, "Oi, stop!"

Chase chittered and hissed, ears lowered, little claws swiping at Hastur.

In response, Hastur, like a chicken, dumped his son below himself and lay on top of him.

This enraged the Hellspawn below him but Hastur wasn't a Duke a Hell for nothing and grumbled it off for an hour until his son went quiet below him.

Carefully lifting himself up and off his son, sniffing him and finding him asleep, angry faced but asleep, Hastur nudged him into the bedding often set him into after episodes like these and granted him a lick upon the brow before going below where Ligur already lay reading.

Sometime during the night, Chase ALWAYS ALWAAAAYS found a way below and snuggled between both parents and when they awoke, so would he.

Bed head and all, body sprawled out, head on one parent, feet upon the other, Chase out of the three ALWAYS had the best night's sleep!

And oddly between his mum and da, the two couldn't be happier about this, oddly enough~

\---  
Aza:

Now for Aza, sleep was mortal like, for any mortal child he'd drop off the face of the world.

Hastur could be teaching a lesson in hunting and find his son out cold face first within a bush.

Ligur could be explaining the stars and how they were made, granted it WAS night but some lessons NEEDED night to be taught, yet down he dropped, drooling on his Da's lap.

Sometimes bedtime was simple, carry his tiny sleeping body up into his nest above theirs and get him comfy and leave him for the night.

Then you had those were the mortal child in him seemed to have sucked down more sugars than meats and bugs that whole year alone and he bounced off the stone walls of the resting place.

Tonight was one of those nights. Aza could NOT lay still.

Hastur and Ligur heard him snicker and see him peeping from his bed above theirs, his growing black hair flowing like a waterfall in its downward angle as he gazed at the two.

So, to combat these nights, Hastur began the oddly soft purring noise he'd picked up when Jasper was born, Ligurs rumbling joining in smoothly and much like mortals and their monkey like relatives, Aza climbed down and easily grabbed Hasturs reaching arm and held on and soon locked himself into place along his shoulder, nose resting along his neck.

The sounds soothed him and soon was the soft rasp of Hasturs tongue over his head and forehead, and just between the eyes.

Much like mortals past, Demons maybe even Angel's even, to a certain age, Hastur groomed each of his Hellspawns upon the face and head, a soothing act, one that right now was working to put Aza to sleep.

He was snoring lightly in no time and much rather then carrying him upwards to his bed above, Hastur and Ligur made a nest within their own and set him inside it before resting close together, bodies touching in one way or other.

By morning, even though he knew he'd be in trouble for leaving without his parents knowing, secretly to their surprise that he could DO SO even, Aza always found some crawler bugs before the morning sun scared them back down and granted them to his mum and da as a morning gift~

Such a big boy already, they never told him they knew the bugs he found were almost always dead, he was beyond proud and it was an honorable gift that mattered dearly to them, so they never told him~


	19. Smile (Aza-HasturxLigur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My moods great why do you ask?
> 
> You didn't, it's cool cause it's just fine 😃

It had started out like every other day. Waking up ready for a lesson but not before breakfast!

Aza had learned to be more careful since the porcupine not to go after some creatures, also learning his mortality-He WASN'T the Demon child of Hastur and Ligur as he was brought up to be believed.

No, a reincarnation of Chase though, but mortal-

That's how, even though he'd begun to be more careful about what he did, that drive he'd always felt, even before learning about his partly being Chase, to PROVE himself and be spoken about in Heaven and Hell lead him after a fox of all things. It had nabbed the rabbit he'd been stalking so it was fair!

Tearing through the woods without a mind to be careful, a shearing pain shot through his body and caused a scream to belt out of his mouth before he bit on a tree branch close by to silence it as not to be noticed.

The fox now long gone, Aza carefully lifted himself and turned his full attention upon himself, heavily panting as he tried prying his foot out of the root it lay stuck in.

It was bent funny and he felt like he was on fire from there to his knee, but slowly and carefully, he moved it free and crawled away from the path and into some brush to better see what was done.

Sniffing it yielded earthy scents and blood, he tried cleaning the dirt and blood first by licking his hand and wiping it off then his shirt, both ended up to painful and so he just huffed and tried to not call for his mum or da.

They'd TOLD HIM not to do stupid things… They'd be BEYOND mad with him if they found out what he'd done….

The POND!

Washing in the POND! Why didn't he think of that sooner? AND if they found him THERE, he could lie and say he'd been hunting Mudfish and crawlers~

Tenderly he made his way towards the closest one he used to wallow in, mortal or not he didn't bath just relaxed in the wet, revived his body of the cracked skin, let the fish eat away the dead flakes as he rested.

That's indeed where Hastur found him, bobbing as if playing around, a fish being toyed with before getting snapped up by Aza when his mum gave him a look of amused displeasure at him playing with his food.

But when his mum told him to get out and join his da and himself for the day, Aza made the mistake of saying, no.

He'd never said that before, a red flag which quickly he joked as he got out, "Why not join ME for the day? I could teach you two something surely?"

He was granted a snort but allowance and once away to grab Ligur, Aza swiftly, 'swiftly' chose the only good idea he had going for him right then and wadded back into the water and stood still.

The lesson was...Waiting….For fish to...Swim to..You…

Hastur and Ligur both gave odd looks but shrugged it off and chose to indulge their son, this was a start in trying to lead instead of always follow so, why not?

So for the first full day of his hurt leg, not only was his leg never cleaned, but it was soaking wet, mucky water seeping into his wounds, and once it was finally found out, sadly unknown to Hastur who cleaned it best he could and Ligur who sought Soft Angels help for something like this, it was too late, it was already set in stone his fate.

-

Soft Angel told both parents to prop up the leg and dress it with clean dressings often, he was proud they worked so fast ahead of time in doing what they could for him before he was called for.

So, for a few days, Aza was babysat in the stone mausoleum. Tended to well, given meals and a delicate snack stolen from the park when both parents left for a Temptation, but soon, as a week or so rolled by, he stopped wanting to eat.

He tried to, for them, but just left meals half eaten to the point Hastur sought Anathema for potions and cooked meats and veggies and fruits to feed the mortal in his son.

Aza just stopped eating slowly then one day, all together.

Hastur grew so desperate he even tried to suckle him again, but to no avail. Aza just couldn't bring himself to eat anymore.

Then his smell.

At first Hastur and Ligur figured it was due to being mortal and hurt. Sickness had different smells!

As the days dragged on and soon Aza stopped eating and just stared into space, his smell got, DISGUSTING! Even for Demon standers.

The sleeping was at first seen as a good thing, Aziraphale was assured it would help in his healing-Now-Not so much!

Finally, as Aza's mum and da sat outside in the afternoon air, Aza with them, both Aziraphale and Crowely came to their cemetery home and gained the allowance to bring the child to a hospital.

Said child lay barely even there upon Hasturs side, shivering even though the sun shone gently upon his skin. Ligurs scarf was neatly wrapped around him, his body so thin it fit the full thing!

No words on the car ride there, just bated silence as Aza gave slow shaky huffs of air, tucked between both parents.

The rest became a blur after that, on sight of the child the staff took him to I.C.U and tired bringing him back but by then he was too far gone.

Judging by the state of the men he was with all three weren't in the best state of life, the remnants of everything tried on Aza was still there from the last cleanest wrap to a small offered snack. The scarf still around his small sickly body.

When it was removed the staff backed away and knew, the boy was already gone, his moments were nearing and left the parents with him and closed the curtains to give them their privacy.

Unable to talk, all Aza could do as his mum and da just stared at him breaking inside and out as he passed before their eyes was smile weakly up at them for he knew they'd tried, he knew they'd tried so hard~

He knew…

They loved him just as much just as Jasper and Chase now~


	20. Jasper And Aziraphale (Jasper-Aziraphale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if the son of Duke Hastur and Ligur met the Principality of the Eastern Gate Aziraphale?
> 
> Sweet little Angelic Demon Jasper who has no idea THIS was one of the reasons Armageddon did not happen but also how the world began its course.
> 
> And for Aziraphale, sweet cinnamon bun Aziraphale, with a single deep look into those bewitching eyes of this beautiful silent happy Angel knows he's seen those eyes or part of them from somewhere but upon such a happy being, an ANGEL?
> 
> Surly not!

Jasper's POV (Since he is none verbal autistic, I'm ganna give him a silent voice 😊)

Finally, the child realizes she passed as she looks back at her lost vessel then back at me, the warmth of light her guide forward to Heaven.

She whimpers softly, looking back towards her grieving parents, the machine turned off, her time on Earth done and I touch her hand and it dawns on her WHY they pulled her off the life support.

She wasn't coming back. The accident had cost her everything. Her mind wasn't there, not the way the doctors would call 'alive' anyway and she looked up at me a final time and nodded before clutching my hand tightly.

I assure her this too, would not hurt, emotion aside, then, out of my own conscience and soul, I lead her threw her parents and let her soul pass within theirs, a warmth enveloped that told them she wasn't in pain, no longer there but not in pain and the grief became that of relief that their choice had been right, as hard as it had been to make.

As she went Above, back to Her, I gave a shaky breath and sad smile, ears lowered. No child deserved to die… None… Her way or not… And it never got easier when a soul wouldn't cross over and clung in hopes they'd be able to return…

They didn't understand… Her way…

My ear flicks backward and I sniff before shifting out into the hallway. I smelled another Angel~

I rarely smelled another and one so warm and friendly too!

I smile as I see first his aura then his beaming face as, with flowers in hand he's lead towards the maternity ward and into the double doors.

I freeze a moment, ears lowered again. Smile or not, I HATED there most….

The silence of mothers that lost their babies, father's that lost BOTH baby and mate!

The mortals gifted, 'gifted' those in such states a frozen butterfly-I always tread carefully even though not a soul knew of my being…

I followed Her loyally like my parents followed Him…

But Both had their Bads that neither side cared for-

The Angel was happy-

I wanted to see why… Not many Angel's stood before Mortals so openly, so it must be good! Just avoid looking at doors, smell for his aura.

And I did and found him easy. There in a room with a new mum and da with a sweet little bundle in the mum's arms,.

The room smelled of incense and warmth, milky and of a new mother, a smell I knew somehow still so very well which made me chuckle silently.

The mum's aura was a Witch~ Such a happy one too! I beamed, such good days when Angels and Demons and Witches could be happy and together again~

I stay aside as the Angel kisses the mum upon the forehead then gently brushes the babs third eye with his thumb before he gave it a kiss.

Both parents nuzzled then the Angel bowed and started out. I took my leave and waited literally outside the hospital, whole body vibrating with excitement.

Another happy Angel!

What a world!

And there he came and I had to chittered silently, in his hand was a pastry~

He smelled like he liked food~ 

My parents did too~ Strange for beings who need not eat but-

"Oh! Oh my goodness, well, hello there!" This happy Angel greeted as I finally revealed myself and bounce before him, his baby blue eyes huge with shocked surprise, pastry held for dear life.

I flare my wings, something I've never cared about before mortals and flapped the tips happily, my silent way of saying, 'Hi! Hi!' Double hi's meant I felt alright with you, hi alone, not so much but I was polite.

The Angel smiles slightly and looks around before speaking quickly, "Son, maybe put your wings back, there are people about."

I rest them upon my back, not away, title my head, and chittered a sound that stood for, 'So?'

"Oh, pardon, um, Aziraphale is the name~" This nice Angel announced and gave me his hand with which I took and touched the knuckles with my forehead, granting him my own, 'Jasper.'

"Ho..w?"

I chittered again then mouth words then shake my head before catching the colors of his clothes and stared deeply.

Whilst he mulled over what just happened I mimicked his strange color choices. He did not wear robes like me nor solid colors like the others, this was nice~

And so, when he gave up trying and returned to looking at me I folded my wings around me and smiled. I matched him now!

"My word, your a funny little- Well, a tall thing aren't you?" He asked, finally it seemed noting my height.

I scaled the height of my birther, he was tall even before his Fall, I was legs and arms and body just like him. What I gained from the one who helped make me was my changing eyes, wings, and soft patchy skin~

My Father says I get my brains from my Da, Da says otherwise, I get it from both to be honest~

"I apologise, I don't...visit Heaven much I um.. Work here, on Earth… But I'm honored to meet you, Jasper was it? Was that what you...Said?" And I nod with a smile.

The whole time my eyes had remained orange, a bright happy orange, until for a brief moment our eyes finally locked onto one another's.

From happy to… Terrified?

My eyes go from orange to blue and I look around for this reason, breaking the lock, I see no reasons so point to myself, frowning, ears lowered.

"What? What's the matter dear boy?" He asked with actual worry, hand upon my shoulder and just like my given name to him, he gave me… Why he feared me so suddenly and I backed up as if I'd been struck.

Father was in the trial room, but Crowley was there, not the once happy Angel. Death, hatred, revenge hung in the air so thickly, I felt choked and wanted out, it was as if I was being gassed.

Once broken apart I knew…

I stared at the once happy Angel and knew.

HE helped stop Armageddon! But also helped start the world in it's turning.

With my wing tips touching the concrete, I move them slowly and sadly, very low sounds escaping my mouth, the best I had, positive he wouldn't understand and was right, 'You… Your the Angel of Crowley the traitor! The traitor that killed my Da for no reason…'

He frowned and looked at the ground.

He hadn't known-I felt it! But the stories Father told me at night as I grew of the monster known as Crowley and the horrors he'd done to his own kind!

Then...there was Adam, the Antichrist who didn't bring Da back along with the rest when Armageddon ceased…

I'd met him myself as a young one, he liked Dog, I liked Dog-We both liked Dog!

Born to do one thing and one thing only yet he did not do so-Nor had I for that matter-Nor… Had the happy Angel!

I near him and wrap my arms around him and give him a warm hug before purring a warm purr, the kind Father and Da gave me when I did good or tried to sooth me after an episode or just to help me sleep~

He'd started the world maybe without even knowing he had at first when his placement was to guard the Eastern Gate of Eden!

Adams had been to end the world!

Mine was to be a Demon!

None of us did as we were designed to do, he did not know what had happened, stories or not, none of this would have happened, Adam, Dog, MYSELF, if Happy Angel hadn't chosen to start the world the way he had.

I feel his arms hold me back and try my best to relay what I need said to him and I seem to get SOMETHING out since I hear in the end a soft, muffled, 'Thank you dear Jasper~'

'Without you Happy Angel Aziraphale, the world may not have started off the way it had and none of this here may have become. So thank you, for starting it as only you could~'


	21. Choir (Jasper-HasturxLigur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons aren't meant to enjoy the songs of Jesus-
> 
> So…. What's wrong with Jasper?
> 
> (I do enjoy those songs myself such passion~)

Teaching our little Hellspawn to Lurk was one thing, he did just fine, he made it more so as the mortals called 'bird watching' but it was Lurking.

But Tempting…..

KILLING?

Hastur and I… Weren't sure what to try next as we sat in the calm silence of the cemetery as Jasper jumped around in the light snowfall, the happiest flutters of his wings all the sound we heard in the dead of the dense winter forest.

His 'killing' practice on Hastur and I ended up as games of 'peek-a-boo' and 'tag' and despite our Duke of Hell status… We really had no… HEART to teach him the PROPER way to do these activities.

He just seemed so…. Happy… So… Just those eyes alone and then he'd smile so big, Hastur and I may have started going native ourselves since his coming-

"Oi, Tadpole, where you off to?" Hastur barks out, alerting me and I look up, torn ears turned towards Jasper as he plopped through the snow like a bunny on all fours towards Tadfiled.

Hasturs ear twitches and I hum, his voice harsh in reply and I sneer, "Holy Songs!"

I nod towards Jasper who's making very little progress but trying and mused, "Should we follow?" Then rumble as one of his desert colored wings smacks my head as he snarls, "Nah, let's let our son go alone ya daft lizard!" Then off the stone he jumped with me not far behind him.

Through the snow we trudged, crunching snow below our boots until we reach Jasper who peeks upwards and smiles before going to jump ahead again only to be grabbed by his Father carefully along the middle and settled in a cozy manor upon his back, Hasturs scarf made as back nest for Jasper's comfort, said Hellspawn able to see above his Father's shoulder as we start off again, crunching snow as we moved along.

Closer and closer we gained to the singing in Tadfiled, closer and closer me and Hastur wanted to vomit! Nothing like shoving His name down your throat! Good Satan!

I look to Jasper, expecting to see him making a face of disgust instead….

"Hastur…."

"Wot?" He asks and looks towards our son who's eyes have gone a clear almost white, a light aura overtaking his young form that I'm POSITIVE if we weren't his parents, would have killed use like Holy Water on contact!

"Tadpole? Tadpole, son? Lil one, wake up, wots wrong? Son?" Hastur asks with terror in his voice, whisking our back around towards his front and gently shakes him.

He's limp, even his wings are just plain white!

"Let's get outta here!" I growl and together quickly make our way Home, to the stone mausoleum where Hastur pushes together a nest for a son close to ours and lays him within it, Jasper himself slowly coming back around, eyes first, a faded blackish gray, like his birth.

Soft tender licks were graced to our sons head, upon the ears, forehead, nose, he woke up further and lightly pushed at Hasturs face to stop the attention.

"Little Tadpole!" Hastur whispers in a shaky breath and collapses carefully around the nest and pulled Jasper close who welcomed this with a small purring noise and head nuzzle into his Father's side before a huge sigh left his tiny body and he slipped off to sleep.

Together, Hastur and I stared at each other in fear, neither of us sleeping that night due to this fear… Whatever had befallen our little Hellspawn, we dare not have it happen again, vowing as we took turns next to him as he slept calmly through the night to go nowhere NEAR Holy Song Places on such Holiday seasons as Cold or Spring and instead chose to stay tucked in safe in our dark, far in dense foreboding forest, where nothing could reach us…

And our Tadpole could be safe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the awakening of Jasper's Angelic Self


	22. Pinecone (Jasper)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper can't bring himself to harm anything cute and fluffy, wet with scales, feathery and sings, so tries his hand at things that don't fight back-
> 
> Pinecones he figured wouldn't hurt right?
> 
> Squirrels ate them after all~

It was very apparent to Hastur and Ligur that Jasper wouldn't TOUCH meat shortly after his weening.

He'd seek the maggots regurgitated by Hastur along with the meat he'd per digest for him within his gut and leave the rest of the meat to cool on the stone mausoleum floor, nudging his Father's chin for more to eat as he'd learn that's how food now came.

So, bugs became a habit to collect whilst either hunted for Jasper until Jasper himself was given the chance to hunt for himself then he found himself under the watchful eye of his parents in the woods, looking for his first 'kill' and not a single bug to be found!

Jasper's ears lowered as he felt his parents eyes upon his back. If he couldn't find his own food… Would they love him? Would they keep him?

Something plunked upon his head and sent him into a tizzy, eyes huge, heart pounding, body turning into a protective ball until nothing came after him, nor did his parents purrs come to comfort him!

The little hellspawns ears lowered further as he quickly got up, teary eyed as he tried to find what had hit him and stumbled upon a weird semi ball shape, brownish in colors.

He looked up then back at the object then prodded it before edging toward it.

It didn't fight back now… It had fallen-It wasn't a bird he'd seen before! No feathers… No beak no legs nor eyes-

He pawed it a bit from hand to hand before picking it up then dropping it, watching.

He smelt no 'life' only nature's version, there wasn't a heartbeat, no blood-It wasn't an animal!

He'd FOUND SOMETHING!

His wings flared, eyes bright pink as he looked up and around and held up the little semi ball and chittered before opening his mouth and chomping down as if it would give way easy, as if it was a killing bite like his parents did to their meals!

The sound of his pain sent Hastur down faster than Ligur, the sound a mix between grunting sobs and wails to trying to express distress from the pain, the object dumped as far as he could have it be before he fell into his fit.

"It's a pinecone, a new one at that, it's harder than a rock, his jaws aren't strong enough for a bite like that." Ligur spoke to Hastur as spoken to Demon tended to his distressed son, the episode he was going through nothing short of a nightmare.

The pinecone was sealed up tight, the spines fresh and sharp, disturbed it fell early from the tree, Jasper new to nature, learned the hard way what newness meant from old.

Bloody little spots dotted his mouth for an hour until at long last both parents got him calmed enough to chew on some leafs out of all the not things that they could get him to bite now because of this, said leaves dusted with demonic power to sooth away the wounds and soon Jasper's mouth was back to normal.

That night, Hastur regurgitated bugs instead, Jasper enjoying himself before falling asleep within his birthers arms. The next day came and he was shown by his Da Ligur which pinecone to choose next time, these being open, easily crush able, flaky, everywhere~

And so, learning from this mistake, Jasper, the next time on his own 'hunting' test, pounced a pinecone with a rock in hand, a satisfactory cruuunch to his perked up ears told him he'd 'killed' his target and beamed as he felt both parents somewhere beyond his sight wanting proudly.

Now they knew he could care for himself, they could love him still, they'd still keep him~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper's WORST FEAR is SINCE he's so not Demonic, he feels his parents might not love him, might not keep him-This isn't true ever, they'd keep and love him till the end times and beyond but... Jasper just... Doesn't understand this since he already knows he's so different from his Father and Da


	23. Silent Night (Jasper-Aziraphale)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon of my own, not many Angel's go around out Above during Halloween whilst Demons don't go around Above on Christmas.
> 
> Both days are kind of for their respective placement after all-Well, as Hastur and Ligur slumber off their feast of the day before, deep into heavy slumber, Jasper feels the pull of the silence of the night and unwisely travels outside the stone mausoleum and finds the cause.
> 
> He finds a friendly Angel in the process~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had some rum and coke Midway while writing this.... Umm.... Well never liked Sand much myself, kept him alive-

Outside the cold winter world turned outside the stone mausoleum Jasper lay inside awake and aware.

His ears lowered and he rolled over onto his back before he sighed then heard his Father, Hastur mutter about something in his sleep before stretching then seeking for Jasper's little form, peeking, and finding him belly up and snorted, a small smile upon his tired face, "Not sleepy, Tadpole?"

Jasper shook his head no and Hastur yawned deeply before rumbling, "As long as you stay inside, you can peek outside!" Then off handed he mused before curling up into Ligur who welcomed his mate back happily, "Maybe you'll see one of those deer things in the sky~" Then, Jasper was alone again, his parents out cold, their meal pretty big, the biggest since his birth anyway so they were OUT!

Jasper didn't really expect them to notice if he padded outside the mausoleum to peek out just a bit further than just the mouth of the entrance. 

Orrrr a bit further…….

His ear flicked backwards to listen, the forest long behind him now, then upwards with his eyes before shifting his wings to match the darkness around him to match that of the cold open least there be Angel's around!

It wasn't those deer things Hastur told him about, nor 'Santa Claw' as Ligur, his Da told him the tale about that propelled him further but this light that called to him from deep inside! This warmth he could not explain…. If he had the ability TO speak TO explain!

It sang to him within this silent night and so, beyond his parents fervent warnings and even his Father's bawling when he explained what the 'Wank Wings' would do to him if they found him out on such a night, Jasper tried hard to move forward through the snow, young body only still so long in limbs yet, just maybe find what that beautiful feeling wa-

Jasper POV:

"Crowley, I said not to test your luck-Oh, your not Crowley~" The voice said when I shook myself off and looked upwards at the Angelic looking man I had run into on my travels towards the silent song.

I felt a chill ripple through me and I shrank down, ears lowered, body crouched, how fast were Angel's in smiting Demons? Were they so ruthless they'd kill a Hellspawn?

"Don't be frightened-My name is Aziraphale, what might yours be, little one?" This Angel named Aziraphale asks gently, eyes bright baby blue, smile pure and kind.

Did I fall for such a foley as this? Would he not attack if I humored him…? What was the right answer here!?

"I don't ever see Demons outside on such a night, what brought you forth?" Aziraphale asks me sweetly and follows my gaze towards the brightest star that sang in the sky.

"Oh, the Star?" He asks and beams merrily. "That my dear child," He whispered, kneeling down, hand upon my shoulder other pointing outward, "Is known in the Bible as the Star of Bethlehem~ It lead the three wisemen to our Lord And Savior Jesus Christ on this night~"

That wasn't a deer or a Clawed man-But the names made my soul light further aflame and I chittered before stood up as tall as I could to see it from my land based observation stage.

I felt and heard such amazing things from this Star that brought forth such persons to see the opposition son~

"Not sure what it means to a Demon-Well a Hellspawn of them-" Aziraphale spoke gently beside me, my ear, froggy green fin flicking up as he spoke to me again, "It's such a wondrous feeling of purpose and even more love when you know She sent Him to free Her Creations of their wrong ways-"

"Jas...Jasper…." A weak voice calls to me from across the field of snow and I chirrp before turning towards the voice, Father's dark eyes from here filled with enraged terrified tears as I stood beside an Angel out in the open on the 24th.

On the night of Angel's!

I chittered and flap my wings before nodding towards Aziraphale, Father uncaring and instead gestured with his gloved hands for me to come back to them, Da beside him, whole see ready to bolt out for me-

"Jasper? What a lovely name, you must be their Treasure indeed~ Let's get you back to them~" Aziraphale speaks calmly and with two small steps stands beside me, snow crunching louder than thunder crashed.

I felt everyone's disturbed auras and chittered softly.

"I'm bringing him back, be there in a moment~" Aziraphale assures my parents as it's slow going and to me at first for no reason-

So much so I stupidly darted forward for my parents when we weren't too far apart and found out what it meant to be afraid of Angel's as well as Demons!

A WHOOSH of wings sends me backward and into Aziraphale, said Angel holding me carefully as the cause snorts out, "Babysitting now, ey?"

"Sandalphon? I figured you'd be off in Florida! Wasn't there to be a riot to be had that needed to be eased?"

I trembled, the night became anything BUT silent as this nasty….THING sneered at the nice round Angel and poked out, "Saw you had some Demon issues on your hands, figured since you couldn't handle a snake I figured a baby one would be just too much!"

"You touch this poor thing and the Almighty will hear about it! Demon or NOT-" I'm hidden beside the Angel's leg, his wings out, my parents watching, the world spinning."He's out here and doing no harm! He's just learning what the Star is-"

"A DEMON? Interested in the STAR? Why's that, ey?" This Sandalphon scoffs and I chittered stupidly, as if they understood me, 'The song~ It's pretty, it called to me~'

"Go, Sandalphon!" Aziraphale hisses softly, two shapes behind the mean Angel merging in the darkness behind him.

"He's hurting no one, nothing, he's going home!"

"Home, Hell, they keep their mistakes?"

The silence is broken by the ear splitting scream of an Angel being taken down-

But before Father and Da can kill him, I race over, bleating in my garbled way then point to the nice Angel before pointing to the bleeding one below their claws and teeth then shake my head no.

'The nice Angel kept his promise best he could, he tried to bring me back… He tried.. This is my fault… Please…' I try prying off Father's claws from the nasty Angel's fat neck and shake them instead, wings lowered sadly, 'Pleeease….'

Da looked at the nice Angel then to me, then to Father, lastly, to the bleeding and in pain Angel below their angry claws.

Beyond any miracle, BOTH slowly move off the Angel they were ripping into and instead Father grabbed swiftly for me and without a sound of the pain it caused me, snapped me up by the neck and crushed me to his chest, Da making a statement to my dismay before we left by taring the angry Angel's wing along after us before finally taring it in half in an unclean fashion.

The nice Angel left behind with the out cold body of the angry one, one wing less, but with a quick look I got to see, he wasn't about to smite us, no, those blue eyes just looked calm as he began to bring the other back around from his faint.

I learned later in Heaven, meeting him again, Aziraphale had kindly cleared his memory of me and my family of that night, his winglessness blamed instead on a scrimmage later in time where peace makers were bombed by tear gas and mustered and in the fire he'd been struck by something.

Until then?

I got a punishment I never received again after that for I listened to everything my parents told of me-

That wing Da tore from the angry Angel was set before me and once stripped of the grayish blue feathers by Da and Father, both parents FORCED me to eat some of the flesh for my rule breaking…

I had NEVER been forced to do ANYTHING EVER! It just didn't happen… I tried to please them from the start!

Now, as the sun rose and the silence of the night gave way to bird song and morning life, I sobbed grossly in the corner over what I had just gone and done.

To seek out understanding I got punishment that before THIS one, could have killed me so… I shouldn't cry to hard….

But…

I shudder at the thought and whimper myself into a ball up until-

The soft rumble of a purr began to sound through my broken soul and it grew in force as now Da settled in my corner beside Father, both bodies close together and close to me.

I turn slowly around and get a welcomed chin upwards from Father and tuck under it before being pulled into him by his arms in a hug, Da's voice harsh but strong, "We don't like seeing you this way, but we did what we did cause we knew it hurt you-Cause it hurt us what you went and did!"

I nod slowly then get a nose nudge from him.

"We love you-" Father whispers and I chitter softly, nuzzling deeper into Father's hugging arms before closing my eyes and letting the rumbles and purrs over take the sounds of the silent night or the Star I had followed the night before~

Some songs sang louder and Father and Da's voices rose well beyond where the Star could ever reach~


	24. Sick Lil Spawn (Aza-Hastur)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling super sick today so maken myself a get well fic ❤️
> 
> Lil Aza is sick so as Ligur brings Jasper and Chase out to hunt, Hastur hangs back to give his mortal son a wee bit of TLC~
> 
> This is an AU where none of the sons die or just jump off to Heaven quickly

Mum sniffs me gently then licks my temple before addressing Da and my brothers, "I'll stay with him today, he smells sick."

Soft Angel Aziraphale had come by as per call of mum and granted me gross medicine from the mortal doctors to seek help and here I lay, tucked close to mum as my older brothers Jasper and Chase got ready to hunt with Da further then we all ever got to go!

And I was missing it-Because I was born mortal and because of this……

"Hey, hey, hey!" Chase chatters his teeth before nudging me, Jasper smiling beside him. "No tears! Who says we're going far today?"

"Hu?"

Jasper signs, 'We spoke with Mum and Da and wanted to go with you as brothers so that means until your better~'

I sniffle and each brother noses my forehead before Mum pulls me back along his side.

"We'll be back, Pet~ You get better my little spawn, got me?" Da notes and I nod before yawning deeply.

All three leave the stone mausoleum we called Home away from Hell and it was just me and mum.

I smelled sick even to myself, so even if I tried to hide it the Demons of my family would have found it out sooner than later anyway.

"Rest now, healing takes time~" Mum purrs, nosing me again upon the temple.

I shiver as I yawn this time and tuck in deeper into his side, nose buried under his arm and my own, body curling into a small ball, mum's curling his own longer lanky one around mine as added warmth and soon I'm engulfed in his safety and love and sleep doesn't seem all that bad all of a sudden.

My brothers loved me enough to hold of further hunting until I got better, Da even agreed with them and wished me well~

I feel mum's raspy tongue upon my messy mop of black hair, clearing it of the sweat that signaled another fever had broken and fall under the care with a smile.

Even for Demons, I knew deep inside I couldn't have been raised by anything nicer~


	25. Brothers In Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU

Jasper and Chase could fly! 

Hastur taught them himself when they all reached three mortal years of life. How best to steer their wings, control the air as they flew-And Ligur taught them ways to use their wings when he had his own before the Fall as they practiced upon the ground, how best to land, and or run for take offs.

But for Aza...

He tried HARD not to let his brothers know it hurt when they took off for the first time in full flight! How their wings spread wide, how they rose without him when everything they'd ever done up to then was together…

No, he tried not to let them know, nor the second time they took off, nor third… Nor tenth-

But it did…

It didn't help that now every Sunday the family spread their wings to be preened, as per law of our Lord Beelzebub-

He WAS included, nuzzled and spoken to by each member as if being preened but…. Even his DA!

Even though he flew no more, Ligur KNEW flight once before, even now, watching his son's take flight, beaming with pride, Aza couldn't help but feel just a bit misplaced in the family now that his brothers were literally leaving the nest..

Even though Ligur had no wings to his celestial body now, just nubs and sinew, he HAD something to claim as wings, MEMORIES of flight!

Aza didn't!

His mum Hastur had tried hard to give him as much of a 'Demonic headstart' as he could when he was brought into the family just after being found, but it wasn't enough for a mortal spawn to turn Demon-

No amount of training from his Da Ligur could toughen him up either, he still bled if struck too hard, he still cried when hurt in a practice fight…

Unlike his brothers Jasper with his Angelic nature and Chase with his pure Demonic spirit, Aza had nothing going for him, no strength, power, skill, nothing but being a mortal mutt in a demon family-Not just any mortal mutt, but one found as a baby in a trash bin eleven years ago dumped inside such bin by a mum who didn't want him.. Birth sack and all still with him...

Hiding away as all four family members were preening, another Sunday morning togetherness time, Aza having lied about wanting to rest in the sun, he now sat in a tree curled up tightly above their pond, the pond where on their first outing, Chase belly flopped into the murky water whilst Jasper and himself padded into the mud and enjoyed the soothing texture of wet and smoothness upon themselves as their parents finally gave up panicking and sat together and watched instead.

He snuffed up snot and ran a hand across his nose, ears lowered deeply.

From then to their first catches! Jasper's being a leaf, Chase a very unfortunate mouse, and himself a worm!

He bit his lower lip with his small barely grown fangs and hissed to keep from being heard as tears rolled down faster.

Jasper's horns came in as did his wings, then came Chases! They learned how to shed their horns and care for them if they wished to keep them then how to preen their feathers, from down to ports and more!

Their first full hunt flashed before his eyes, he did not notice the world around him now as past Jasper in hindsight opted to scout whilst they all did the rest, and for their mum and da's credit they allowed it to be and thus Chase and himself fell their first mortal with their parents!

A soft light overtook Aza as he fell further into his self anguish, unknowing Jasper's wings had slowly curled around his shaking body, feeling his distress from where the family sat preening.

Halfway through his next memory, the warmth got through to Aza and his black as pitch eyes opened slowly, tears burning as Chases face blurred came into focus before his own, "Hey-"

"I'm not weak, I'm not crying!" Aza whimpered before sobbing harder as Jasper's arms held him as his wings did, gently, warmly.

Chases nose touched his younger brothers forehead, the skull helmet he had begun to adorn not upon his person, a shock to Aza which made him look back his middle brothers way. "You think your weak for crying?"

Aza's ears lower, head flinched back as if he was smacked.

"Mum wakes screaming Da's name or visa versa! Mum cried often when we were much younger! Remember when we all lost a fang?"

"And feathers-" Aza started but got poked upon the head by Jasper who smiled and chattered his teeth, fins behind his ears up happily, 'Claws, fangs, feathers, he even kept our first catches! I saw your worm and my leaf, Chase though-' Aza snorted and both looked to the dark eyed middle brother adorned in bones, "What?"

'A replacement mouse for Chase~' Jasper signed as they both remembered watching Chase fling the mammal into the air and choke it down his throat, spazzing when both parents tried to take it from him, getting the mouses whole body eaten like a snake would, whole.

"Demons have powers, right?" Chase asked up suddenly and Aza stared blankly for a second then nodded slowly, "Ya, duh!"

"Mum says the traitor Crawley has something called 'imagination' as well sooooooooo-"

Jasper lifted Aza up and out of the tree carefully and landed them easily upon the ground, folding his wings before Chase continued.

"We found him-"

"Crawley! You-" "Any louder and we'll be given to Her….. And Jasper to Satan!!" Chase finished when the punishment for all being God wasn't as bad as he'd hoped.

Jasper turned pale, fins pale green at the thought of joining Satan of all Beings and put a finger to his lips for Aza to shush.

"Yes, now, we did it for a reason! You can't fly, right?"

Aza gave a slow stare as if his brother was stupid, Chase smirked back, fangs sharp.

"Okay Jasper~" His middle brother said and their first born brother walked over calmly to stand beside Chase and beamed before lifting his wings along with Chase.

"It's taken this long and we're sorry but we wanted it to be perfect cause you know, your our little brother and I guess we love yo-Ouuch!" Chase flicked his tongue at Jasper who elbowed him then signed with a warm smile, 'Because we love you and we wanted to be positive it would work! It has been tested on a rabbit and a dead mortal now-' Jasper held out his well cared for clawed hand for Aza's, Chase reaching for his other.

"Guys?" Aza asked softly, ears lowered, eyes teary as his hands were clasped and squeezed in a loving reassuring way.

"It's time, Aza~"

'No more wishing you WERE one of us~'

Chases right wing and Jasper's left folded in on either side of Aza's back, their bodies opposites pressed into him as they held him close in a tight hug.

"We give you flight and demonic life~"

'So you join us and never be apart~'

The funny surge of energy Aza felt as a baby when feeding from Hastur coursed through him once more but in such heavy waves, he buckled and was held upright by both brothers until it was finished.

His memories flashed in bright bursts before his eyes. His body itched and burned. It shifted in ways he never knew it could, his brain no longer speaking to his person-

The wings broke free of his back first, the feathers of soft pinkish red, sturdy for flight, beautiful, and all his own.

Then came the titular horns demons were none to possess. These aside from Chases weren't ever seen unless the demon so desired to put in the effort.

Jasper's were curled like a rams, swirled once under his ears, Chases, once broken free were used on anything and everything none stop. A piece forever lost on the right, the horns the most Satanic looking, gnarled, branched, twisted.

Aza's, weren't special but were no longer the tiny dots upon his head. Now branched outward and spiraled upwards, his horns now matched a fuens but thicker~ 

Fangs became longer, claws sharper and blacker, and finally, his mortal heart stopped.

Aza felt this moment happen and had a moment of clarity. He knew so much, saw so much, felt so much-

Jasper and Chase had tried upon a rabbit and dead body-

They kept hold of their youngest brother as he crumbled in on himself, black eyes huge as he looked at his brothers before he lost his breath and fell limp in their arms.

"He's a Demon! He's always been a Demon!"

'God, Satan, please, I beg both of you! He's our brother, he was sent to us for a reason, saved, raised! Let him come back to us! Oh Lord, Oh Satan!'

The feeling that churred inside Jasper and Chase together about Aza being a Demon from the start, how it was always to be, it was GOING to be, stirred up what demons would call their soul inside Aza himself and slowly, as if coming off sleeping gas, the third son blinked open his eyes and groaned.

Releasing him, both brothers watched Aza with the utmost alert as he sniffed a little, sneezed before shaking his head and asked softly, "What happened?"

"Flap your wings!"

'Chase!'

"Hey it's something he hasn't gotten ta do yet!"

'He's just DIED Chase-'

As Jasper signed in argument with Chase, Aza felt the wings his middle brother mentioned and looked behind himself towards them.

"G..uys… I got wings back here…."

Both brothers looked to Aza and smiled, Chase smirking, puffing up proudly, "Hell ya you do! Flap them, see how they work!"

"W..Ork?"

Jasper flapped his own wings followed by Chase. Mimicking his brothers, for the first time ever, Aza did the same and felt the muscles in his back move, heard the feathers shift as he flapped them back and forth, back and forth.

"Now touch your head...PPPPFFFFF That IS funny!" Chase snorted before pitching backwards and into the pond as Jasper deadpanned, ears lowered, unbelieving of what he'd heard.

Aza tapped his head tenderly and felt the growth of his horns and smiled weakly, ears upwards, "Guys?"

With a spit of pond water, Chase chirped from the water as Jasper neared Aza, "Even when you were mortal you were family but your sadness kept us all knowing you'd never truly feel the same until you were TRULY one of us~"

'Mum and Da are waiting, we told them we all had a big surprise for them~' Jasper signed and Chase barked loudly, arm flinging around Aza's shoulder, soaking him at once with pond water, "And we weren't wrong now, were we?"

"They don't know?" Aza asked as Jasper carried his youngest brothers weight with his own reaching arm, 'Nope~'

"We're ganna fly back to them too, well...help you fly to them!" Chase snickered as Aza lazily tried to flap his new wings and gave a drunken smile, ears lowered merrily.

His brothers nodded, a look between, smiling, lifted him carefully off the ground and together along with his own tiny efforts given, they all began back towards their Home away from Hell, back to their mum and da, and for Aza, back to the first day of the rest of his immortal life~


	26. Horns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like any creatures with horns, demons need to care for theirs!

The passage of time from the moment the three brothers arrived to the present moment as each sat blinking at their parents as they listened to a new lesson, blended like every other day past.

Each had been spent doing something with growing, learning, testing in it.

Today, for each brother, even Aza the mortal child, their heads began to hurt and itch and both parents took notice especially when Chase busted his crown open after growing irritated by the itching and through his head into the stone wall of the mausoleum.

The solid bone of his DOME was fine, but the busted pieces fell away to reveal the studs of horns! The points of soft velvet every branched creature got when it became that special time in their life! 

Upon the crown of the angry middle hellspawns head poked out bloody fuzzy little nubs, nubs of which he poked at as his other brothers were fetched and all brought out together for this lesson.

Demons, as so many mortals portrayed them to have, DID have horns! All shapes and sizes too! Just as they did indeed have wings, claws, and even fangs!

Like wings, the horns could be hidden and the vast population of them did so nowadays, to many missing eyes when someone needed your attention and you turned to quickly to address them.

But if you wish to keep them, as your wings, you cared for them often, as the lesson was about today, shown by Ligur who relished in his ability to prove his strength alone in a single head smack to a rock all eyes upon him and his power!

His horns, the pride and joy of the built dark skinned Demon, were thick and sharp, every season they were meticulously taken care of when removing felt and skin and sharpening them even though he rarely ever shown them off.

When and if he did, it was a SIGHT! His chair in Hell held a set of his own horns when a riot tried to break out and he alone single handedly stopped it before even Lord Beelzebub could process it.

Hasturs were thin much like he himself, so, with a swing of his head it took his horns off and sliced the one being swung at. His body not the fighting type anyway so he never cared much for them, not like Ligur~

They were jagged so that was all he had going for him, like wired fencing or brambles. What Ligur felt about Hasturs wings, Hastur felt for Ligurs horns, respect, admiration, and pride in their partner~

"What Chase had done though stupid for a first timer, IS Kind'a what you do!" Ligur kept speaking after brushing his hair of the rocks dust before smirking at his wide eyed sons.

Chase, at his name, puffed up huge and nodded before springing forth, head lowered, and clobbered himself into the very rock his da had just demonstrated on.

Blood and skin stayed behind, Chase rolled backwards twice before trying to get back upwards, failed, and instead cantered himself into a face plant into the dusty ground below him.

Down and out.

Hastur snorted deeply, lifted up his son and kept him close as he stared vaguely at his brothers as his da taught them a better way then his just then.

Jasper booped his head upon the stone, Ligurs hand guiding it till the crown leveled and motioned for him to try again.

A small PLINK noise of boo to rock sounded, Aza following Jasper's fixed stance and beamed when he was praised for doing good.

"Now, scratch, rub your skulls up and down, there ya go!" Ligur rumbled proudly as both boys ran their crowns upon the rock, their hair falling out as they worked but it stopped the itching and pain thus loss of hair meant nothing to them just then and kept at it until they too, began to bleed.

Chase was lightly dumped back down as he grew restless watching his brothers progress and not him and so, as the next step began, he shouldered his way between Jasper and Aza, Jasper snorting, Aza chirping happily as his middle brother smooshed him just to see better.

"Now that your horns are free, the skull bone itself will grow back, if you choose to keep using your horns however you'll need to re break it each time. If not, it won't kill you to leave them, they either stop growing or...Just stay the way their left?" Hastur shrugged so Ligur nodded. "You'll be fine if you don't wish to keep them up to polish, we're more civilized…"

"Pppffff~" Hastur cackled then snorted as Ligur swiped at his partner, smile splitting his mouth.

The kids had no idea what any of that meant, just that the itching stopped and they now had horns!

Chaaaase though now that he had something new to do, struck again for the stone-

"Are you sure he don't have brain damage, Pet?" Ligur snorted whilst Chase fell sideways in a huff.

He'd seen his da SMASH that other rock! Why couldn't HE!

"Oi, come'er, Maggot!" Hastur snarled, nabbing his wildest son by the neck and held him close.

Chase chattered his teeth in anger only to be snipped at. With his ear bit as punishment, he went quiet, fuming, and left himself be carried as the lot of them started off for their Home away from Hell.

He WOULD smash a rock like his da!

He just needed to make his head hard enough first! Then, then would come his horns!!


	27. Pile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have some sleeping Hellspawns and Ligur and poor well awake Hastur

They each had their own nests.

Nothing to far yet! Satan no! But to show them they were growing up, Ligur and I moved them from our nest and clumped them all in the back, three Hellspawns in a pile of bedding, feathers, and blocked from the outside world be me and Ligur!

I rest my head along Ligurs side and yawn. The three were finally asleep, each having their own fit about not being beside us tonight.

First nursing, then regurgitated food, now THIS? Won't they be tickled pink when I finally left the Hole myself beside Ligur back to Hell, amongst the damned of the Earth once more-

Ligur shifted. I moved a bit and he grumbled a thanks before burying his nose into my blonde mop of hair.

He'd been the 'bread winner' since these maggots arrived and sleeping for him, a gift when he got it though he lied straight to my face when I asked him if he needed a rest, maybe a meal for just himself alone, a walk around to be with himself without much worry to provide. 

I feel something slide along my back and my ears lower before I move, Ligur growling in displeasure as I grab Aza by the shirt neck and plop him next to Jasper and Chase.

"Stay ya mite!" Is all I order and return back facing them now to Ligur who sealed me in a vice grip, head resting under my chin.

I purred soothingly for him until his breath came easier, slower.

I licked his well torn ear then sat my chin upon his soft fluffy haired head and watched the entrance to the Hole.

I grunt and snort as something climbs painfully clumsy up upon my back, claws holding tight to my sides as it climbed and lo and behold, a sigh of a Hellspawn graced my ears as Aza had once more returned, curled up nice and cozy within the bend of my neck and shoulders with how I lie.

I pull down my fingers at this point from five then sure enough, over comes Jasper who's seen Aza being kept and choosing to test his luck and return to mine and Ligurs nest.

Pressing into my front, he yawns deeply, smiles up at me, then tucks himself in without a single 'word'.

I glance over to Chase and through all this, his sharp black as pitch eyes stare at this happening and waits.

I roll my own mirrored eyes and offer harshly, "Wot, you too?" Annnnd here he came, not caring if he woke anyone, he pushed his way past Jasper, under Ligurs chin, gaining a low growl which he himself returned boldly, then curled up into the tightest ball he could and went right to sleep.

Gone were the days these maggots were small! Aza now lay as if a carcass upon my back, Jasper, taking after me in my height now nearly reached my chin at this young age without trying, and no matter how tight he tried to ball himself up into, Chase was no smaller than a decent sized rock! (As hard headed too!)

With a crushing body upon me, along my side, and under my chin ALONG with Ligur, I sighed and shifted into the only known shape and position I could recall to find a reasonable area of sleep and closed my eyes.

I bit at the pawing hand of Aza as he dreamt and smacked my face and willed Satan for me not to explode into Hellfire before morning as both Ligur AND CHASE BELOW MY CHIN began to snore louder than thunder!

I stared at Jasper, ears lowered and waited for what he'd do and sure enough, he passed gas in his sleep, at LEAST his rear wasn't facing my face, thank SATAN for THAT I guess!


	28. Alone In The Kingdom Of God-Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say Demons weren't social physical beings yet they preened their wings to look decent with one another whilst sharing news of the day though their days consisted of the Damned, filling Satan's quota, and being 'evil.'
> 
> But when Jasper goes to Heaven in placement of his Da Ligur, it's not rainbows and butterflies-There isn't dripping ceiling, nor screams of the Damned but also-
> 
> No color, no difference, no walls, no one to preen and be preened by in what should have been Her grand Kingdom!
> 
> For someone like Jasper, this doesn't end well

Jasper's POV

Once in Heaven after a final goodbye, I find myself 'Home', true Home! Where most all of us Angel's/Demon's began!

It was so...So…

My ears lower swiftly and I hid my horns as before entering the gates to Her kingdom, I remembered what I was born as and not MADE as!

The ram styled horns I'd been brought up to tend to shift into my celestial body, then, I keep my ears down part way before entering Her Holy Lands.

Back to my first take on Her world as I walked behind Her now, a soft golden light touching me in a good way for my remembrance before entering.

Up and down, left and right.

My ears flicked to catch any sound, my nose catching any scents it could-Which weren't many…For both sound and smell..

God before me smelt of Home! A word for which I could not describe, not of the Home away from Hell, not of mum and da, nor of my brothers! But… HOME!

She sounded just as amazing yet She did not speak!

But Her kingdom…

That's when it slapped me, the COLORS!

Lack there OF really!

For the Lord who made the Earth and all its beauty...All I could see was...White… Clean, bright, white! Mute colors from Belows harsh pops of reds, blacks, greens, and so on.

I held my hands and felt myself grow cold. A fit trying to start.

Surely when I meat the Angel's themselves they'd be just as they were said to be, Loving and Loving to show just that back, right?

She leaves me as I come to the main doors, someone named Archangel Uriel to take over and guide me along awaits for me and upon sight, instead of bowing nor showing their wings, they nod and just starts moving off.

I blink before following quickly, ears if possible, even lower than they'd been hidden prior.

Maybe since they knew my birth parents were Demons, I wasn't exactly one of them yet?

But they were Angel's!

I lightly touch Uriel's shoulder and they look upwards to meet my rather off colored gray eyes and watch as I sign, 'My name is, Jasper!' Then gave a face as I bowed with wings outstretched, hands down, fingers down.

"We don't do such things here, we know who you are and what we need to know about you before and after you've gotten here!"

I look up and offer, 'Can you at least greet me your name back?' And with a sigh they say before turning away back to leading me, "Archangel Uriel, I lead groups to collect!"

I see the pattern upon their face before they finish turning and embed that into my memory before following, shifting my wings to match the same design, hoping to maybe impress.

Finally, we stop once more before a large door labeled 'Bygone' or 'Forgotten' and they stood at attention, not entering nor opening the door, "Aside from your Earth task, this room shall be your domain!"

I tilt my head and a pointed ear flicks out behind my hair before I can catch it.

"Least we see of the offly born Demon spawn the better, a fitting place She's chosen for you to Luuuurk!"

I flinch as if struck as Archangel Uriel's words don't keep at a whisper and instead of showing them my wings as I had hoped would maybe IMPRESS them-I let the color drain like my eyes as the Archangel leaves me to the door, MY Home away from Hell now and now even worse, to my own inner self.

I'm sure this WASN'T Her idea, but even here in Heaven, privately-I fold in upon myself and can't help but let that sink in as a MAYBE, juuust maybe-

"Ohhh, the newcomer! Jasper, right?" I hear and my head snaps upwards to see who spoke.

Archangel Michael, 'Wank-Wings' as mum called them.

I had a strange feeling this wasn't about to go well but clung on stupidly to hope that MAYBE-

As I learned Aziraphale called them the day of Armageddon, 'Bad Angel's', was mildly putting it.

"If your da had the mindset to have stayed Above with us, you wouldn't be stuck in the Bygone with all that's been forgotten!"

I mentally clutch my chest.

The Archangel isn't done, mum was right, they'd liked da to a disturbing degree-I was now a punching bag for what they'd never have with him because he'd chosen EONS ago, Hastur, over Heaven and in turn, THEM!

"I'm sure that soulless abyss eyed muuum of yours Tempted him into Falling, Following, whatever! Not even a mortal would Fall for a defect like Hastur!"

I couldn't even stand play fighting my siblings-This was an Archangel… Like mum, da, and Dagon, they'd been chosen by God as second leaders to their causes…

Even if I had it in me, would I have harmed them...COULD I have?

"Seems the apple of that tree didn't fall far, you see rather defective too!"

Mum and da had said I was special, sure I had fits that needed snuggling and purrs to help me get through and I could talk for the life of me but… I tried…

"I'd have given him SPAWNS if he'd so wanted! Instead, he wasted himself and made yet more mistakes by making you with another mistake!"

I wanted to go home..

"And now your crying-What.. What did our Lord bring Up here? What is wrong with you?"

I began to shake uncontrollably, sobbing, heaving as breathing became hard, my body curling into a ball so tight-

"I'm not a babysitter! I'm an Archangel and now since Gabriel chose to make his own mistake I have his mountain of shit to deal with plus my own so I don't have time to play, 'mummy' for the likes of a mistake God Herself has placed in the Bygone room!" And with the tapping of their shoes, I'm left alone in once seemed to be overly bright, overly white place that had been Heaven only now-

Only now it seemed it was darker than any of the darkest pits of Hell and lonelier than the cries of the Damned-

I tuck myself into my wings, wings that have fallen into the color of pure pale icy white and shake within them, wailing inwardly for my mum and da to come and take me Home, to wake me up from this nightmare will purrs and grooming, safely nested in the stone mausoleum…

But I don't, I wasn't, and I had to face it-


	29. First 'Kills'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if anyone notices the mistake I make, I means my work is being read!
> 
> Before Hastur and Ligur DARE let their spawns hunt and kill mortals like them, they need to hunt small!
> 
> (AU I had of Jasper and Chase helping Aza become a full Demon later on, also called, 'Brothers in Wings') So Aza is mortal in this with what little Demonic aura Hastur could gift him when he nursed.

Three small balls of energy weren't listening to well as both parents tried to give them a last rundown of the basics of hunting.

Jasper wasn't sure if he HAD to kill to please his parents, to even be a PART of the family even!

Chase was ready for the biggest, nastiest thing ever and racked his long black claws along the dirt in readiness.

Whilst Aza, the smallest, hoped he could even keep up!

His brothers were Demons and as such, their ages to his was his two years old to their almost four though they'd all been born in the same time frame!

They were bigger, stronger, had fangs, the start of wings, whilst he-

"Aza," The runt looked up and saw him mum and looked as he pointed and yelped before toppling as he charged for his brothers.

They'd been set free to hunt, his parents not standing their spawns constant jitters and fidgets!

Already he could hear Chase in the brush and felt sorry for whatever came before him first.

Jasper meanwhile looked more or less calm with cloudy gray eyes, a sign he wasn't sure of something but kept nothing else seeable to betray himself.

"I'm sure mum and da will take in whatever you bring, Jasper!" Aza spoke softly and watched as his eldest brother's ear tipped his way then his head.

His brother beamed sweetly before chittering as if saying, 'Thank you~' And Aza puffed up and returned back warmly, "Your welcome!"

He knew once he left Jasper would continue to worry, the most undemonic of the lot, but Aza knew even JASPER was just as welcomed into the family of Demons for such a trait-

He blinked as something poked out of the Earth before his eyes.

He knew Hell was Below, and da came from Below but...Not like this…

The thing came up a bit more and to Aza's amusement, he found it was a worm.

Unlike his mums maggots, worms weren't the 'children' of their Lord, Lord Beelzebub and so, watching it a bit more, Aza barred it from any other animal and watched it move.

Maggots were fat and moved from butt to front, worms, wiggled.

They had no eyes yet could 'see' light, such a strange adaptation to its evolution through time! It's constant life in the darkness and yet, it 'saw' light!

"Thanks for the help, Aza!" Chase huffed as a sudden flurry of feathers and a screech triggered Aza to snatch to worm from the Earth, or soooo he thought, and hide it under himself from the predator animal.

Chase spat out some feathers and said, one flying and landing upon his eartip, making it flick, "Nice trick with the worm!"

"Trick?"

"Ya, been watching a bird while you've been watching the worm~ Teamwork!" And in a show of affection, Chase nudged his smallest brother with his head and beamed proudly. "Your brilliant!"

"But I was just-"

"Just helped catch, Aza! Even if you hadn't meant to, you did in the end!" And Aza swelled a bit with pride. "Really?"

"Just cause I'm a Demon doesn't mean I'm ganna lie to my brother!" Aza is nosed then told proudly, "You might not have thought it at first but you helped by watching, that was a brilliant idea and one mum and da will be pleased to hear!"

At this Aza stood up proudly, expecting his worm to follow only to jerk back down and look with Chase to the ground and the worm.

"Is...it stuck?"

"Could be one fat ass worm!" Chase snorted and began to dig, Aza pulling out the worm ever so slowly until the last of it came out.

"DAMN! It's three feet long!"

Aza stared at the small head of the once thought to be small worm then it's thick cylinder body in shock.

"Hooooow?"

"Heaven if I know!" Chase said before pawing it with a sneer, "It's a worm piglet!"

"Help me carry it, please?" Aza asked and Chase flicked out his tongue before hissing, "Who said I wasn't ganna do that already, worm charmer?" And with his bird within his shirt, and a part of the worm in his arms, together, he and Aza walked back to the abandoned graveyard where their parents sat waiting, Jasper arranging some leaves before he felt them arriving.

"Holy-Blaa.. Heaven and Hell what IS that?" Ligur asked as Jasper hopped over to investigate, ears upwards, eyes glued to Aza's prize.

"Either an earthworm or a worm piglet!" Chase laughed as Hastur eyed Aza and his catch proudly before purring deeply, "Seems they've proven themselves, ey, Lig?"

"Think so, Pet~"

Before handing off HIS catch however, Chase showed his bird then snapped it up into his mouth, whole and growled and snarled as both parents tried to get him to release it.

Bones, feathers, all of it, down his throat then a night of coughing and an early morning vomit that right after he was checked over to see how he was, was FORCED to stay behind as Ligur took Jasper and Aza out leaving him with Hastur who scolded him and groomed him for the day, both a punishment and treat since though so angry, Chase enjoyed being with his mum.

But aside from Chase's bird scarfing, his worm and Jasper's leaves were hidden away, as he'd find out later, by Hastur who also kept their first fangs and feathers~


End file.
